


MIRACULOUS REACTIONS AND REVELATIONS

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also posted in Miraculous Ladybug Amino, Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Not much plot, Watch their own show, and fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just one of those 'watch their own show' things. I'm not sure if i might continue it. Rated t in case anyone curses and/or says something suggestive. definitely no violence (even towards Chloe and Lila). Also posted in Miraculous Ladybug Amino and Fanfiction.Net.





	1. PROLOGUE

She woke to a scream. Normally Marinette woke up to an alarm clock, but when she opened her eyes, she realized this wasn't an ordinary day. Instead of waking up to her pink room with Adrien’s posters littering the walls, Marinette opened her eyes to a white room with hardwood floors and a giant T.V screen mounted on the wall in front of her. The wall to her left had 2 doors, and the wall to her right had a buffet table full of snacks and another door. The last wall had a row of bean bags, one of which Marinette was sitting on.

“AHHHHHH! UNHAND ME YOUR FILTHY KIDNAPPER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO MY FATHER IS! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AT ONCE!”

Marinette winced, realizing that she wasn't the only one in the room. The scream that brought her back to consciousness was courtesy of none other than Chloé Bourgeois. They weren't the only ones in the room. All of their classmates were there too. Nathaniel, Nino, Alya, Sabrina, Max, Alix, Kim, Ivan, Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Lila, and sigh…. Adrien.

  
Marinette shook her head, now was not the time to be daydreaming about the love of her life. She quickly scared the remaining people in the room. There were 3 strangers that Marinette had never seen before but felt drawn to. One of them, the female, had raven-coloured hair, like Marinette, a pale complexion and a pair of forest-green eyes. Said hair was tied back in a braid with a red ribbon. She was wearing a red ruffled shirt with jeans shorts, gray stockings and a pair of white flats. She was chewing bubble gum looking...bored? One of the boys, the one with a more tan skin tone, brown hair and mischievous hazel eyes was trying to reason with Chloé looking unsuccessful and frustrated. He wore a blue shirt paired with a red jacket, jeans and black combat boots. The other boy, the one with an olive skin colour, bluebell eyes, and blonde hair, was glaring at Chloé. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up paired with a blue vest on top, khakis and white tennis shoes.

  
Marinette wasn't the only one awakened by Chloé scream of outrage. Those who weren't already awake were slowly reaching that point. As for those still lost in sleep, the argument between Chloé and the strange boy raising in both volume and drama would soon arouse them.

“You don't understand-”

“I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE A KIDNAPPER AND WHEN MY DADDY AND THE POLICE FIND ME THEY'LL ARREST YOU FOR LIFE. ALL THREE OF YOU!”

The boy sent the girl a pleading look who in turn sighed and walked forward. She grabbed Chloé’s hand, pulled the protesting girl along and shoved her on to a bean bag. Everyone, now awake, watched as she leaned in and said, “Listen Chloé, to answer all your requests and questions Chris is not a filthy kidnapper, he'd already unhanded you, your father will never find you and we know who your father is but he is of no interest to us.” She left Chloé with her open jaw and joined the boy apparently named Chris.

  
He smiled at her with relief and something more. “Thanks babe” he said and swooped in for a kiss. Oh, I guess that was the “something more” thought Marnette. She looked away, her gaze landing on the blond boy. He rolled his eyes and cut in. “Okay guys we know you both are madly in love but please cut back on the kissing,” he said with a fond smile. The girl broke away, looked at him and said “You're just jealous that I found someone special while you're all alone.” Chris raised his brows and smirked. “That right, I'm special!” The girl looked away with a smile and a faint blush, “And annoying.” she joked ignoring his mock-betrayed look. Adrien, snapping out of his own scan of the room, choughed. The pair jumped apart and blushed.

  
The other boy stepped forward and started talking. “Okay everyone, I'm sorry if this is a little unnerving” “UNNERVING?!” He ignored Chloé’s comment and continued. “I am Louis and they are Emma and Chris. We have kidnapped you and brought you to this place to make you watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. That's a show about Ladybug and Chat Noir who are, coincidentally, in your class.”

  
“WHAT” This time it was Alya who screamed, eyes wide. Louis, unnerved by her outburst continued “Yes Alya it's true. If you have any questions I'll explain later. Now where was I? Oh right we are going to watch it and we will find out their identities. To your left there are the bathrooms and to your left there is a table filled with snacks, junk food, cookies and of course camembert. ” Both Marinette and Adrien lit up at this information. “If that doesn't satisfy your hunger you can do go through the the door next to the table leading to the kitchen. Now I will answer any questions.”  
Alya raised her hand as soon as he finished. He nodded at her and said “Yes Alya?”

  
“WherearewecanIputthisontheladyblogandhowdidyoudoallthis.” Louis cut her off and said “Wait slow down”. She smiled sheepishly and repeated her questions “Where are we, can I put this on the ladyblog, and how did you do all this?” Louis looked apologetic before answering.

  
“Okay I just realized I need to explain a few more things. This show is about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s whole life but it isn't finished. The newest episode was Sapotis. That's episode 10 of the 2nd season. We will keep you here until you finish the most recent episode, and then brainwash you to make you forget everything. That way when we return you to your time period you won't mess up the future. When another new episode comes out we will bring you back, return your memories and continue watching. As for where we are, we’re inside a pocket dimension. And Alya no matter want you can't post anything about it on your blog. We took your phone and will give it back when you lose your memories. Anyone else?” Everyone was shocked at this new development especially Adrian who was still reeling from the the fact that LADYBUG WAS IN HIS CLASS!!!!!

Marinette tentatively raised her hand. Louis beamed and called out her name.

  
“Don't you think Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't like it if a bunch of students found out their identities” Louis sent her a look that he hoped was reassuring and said “This is just to see all of your reactions. Besides like I said, everyone will forget everything later.” Emma piped up and said “Especially Chloé’s reaction. That'll be hilarious!” Marinette looked over to see her (weirdly familiar) green eyes filled with glee.

  
Louis rolled his eyes and asked the class “Now is everyone ready?” Said class just nodded, too filled with surprise, fear, excitement, and in Chloé’s case anger, to say anything else. Emma stepped forward and said “Excellent, let's begin” The room went dark and the T.V came to life.


	2. STORMY WEATHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me explain a few things. The whole reason I made this fanfiction is because I really liked the whole “watching their own show” thing but there weren't that many and none of them were finished. I decided to write my own even if season 2 was (slowly but surely) coming out. To solve this problem I made up Louis’s plan. I was afraid people wouldn't understand the plan or it might be too fast (I dealt with both of those problems in some other fanfics) but everyone understood everything just fine. Speaking of Louis, he and Emma are actually not twins, we all know who their parents are ;) *chough chough Adrien & Marinette chough* and I may or may not have put a little bit of myself in both of them. (Spoilers yes, yes I have!) I love roasting people with words (no violence kids) like Emma and I am super smart like Louis. And Chris, well I had to make him, I ship Adrienette/Ladynoir/Marichat/Ladrian and DJWIFI, so I obviously ship their kids. Also I'm going to make them watch Stormy Weather first because I want them to experience the same things that us fans from the very beginning experienced. So don't expect origins till like chapter 25 or something. (Sorry, not sorry!)
> 
> P.S. Please tell me if I have a grammar, spelling or just any general mistake, I hate it when I get something wrong, read it later and cringe. I also correct people on their grammer ALL THE TIME!  
> P.P.S. I don't have a real update schedule so yah, sorry to disappoint.  
> Anyway on to the story!

Chloé, being the monster she was, threw a fit in the first 5 minutes.

Displayed on the screen was a list/visual that had everyone's names on it.

**Adrien/Marinette/Alya/Nino**   
**Ivan/Mylène/Rose/Juleka**   
**Alix/Kim/Max/Sabrina**   
**Nathaniël/Chloé/Emma/Chris**   
**Louis/Lila**

Emma, being the nice (more passive/aggressive than nice) kidnapper she was addressed the class and said “This is your seating arrangement, please sit on your designated beanbag.” Chloé spoke the moment she saw the projected image

“WHY THE HECK IS MY ADRIKINS SITTING WITH MARITRASH INSTEAD OF ME! I demand and change of seats. Tomato-boy and Adrikins are obviously going to switch, if I switch with Maritrash I will have to sit with reporter wannabe instead.” She sniffed, nose in the air, not noticing Emma who, until then had been relatively calm, turned red with fury and stalked over to her.

“Okay I understood that you were a little mean in the past, but I didn't expect it to be this bad.” Alya piped up, “What past?,” but Emma ignored her. “If you don't sit down in the next ten seconds I will be more than happy to escort you back to your bedroom with no memory of what happened. So what will you choose, sitting away from Da- I mean Adrien, or not sitting in this room at all?”

Everyone stared as Emma once again rendered Chloé silent. Said (spoiled brat) girl stared at Emma hold a silent staring contest (battle of wills!!!!!) and then, to everyone's surprise, sat down. Emma immediately smiled a scary- I mean sugary and “sweet” smile and sat down with her.

Everyone was staring at the pair and than quietly sat down. Adrien however mulled over the fact that Emma almost called him something else. _Da- da- hmmm......Dad!?_

Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted as Louis, shooting with a cautious look at the 2 girls sitting in the back row, got up and choughed, drawing everyone's attention to him. “We are going to be watching Stormy Weather the first episode. This series does have an origins episode, two actually but they came out after the first episodes and are actually considered episodes 25 and 26, so sorry to disappoint. ”

He pulled out a remote from a bag laying next to the buffet- I mean snack table that happens to have delicacies like cucumber sandwiches with the crusts cut off . He went to a screen with a list of names “Stormy Weather, Bubbler etc.” He clicked on "Stormy Weather/Climatika". “Let the episode begin. Also we will be skipping the theme song since it reveals their identities.” Max said “I already figured it out.” Emma rolled her eyes and said “Yeah yeah you're a genius (aka opposite of Chloé when it comes to intelligence), we know.” Meanwhile Marinette felt a pit growing in her stomach while Adrien was bouncing in his seat with joy, ecstatic at the idea of finally, FINALLY, finding out his lady’s identity, even though it wasn't the big, romantic reveal he expected (Adrien is a romantic at heart. If you don't believe me look at his poem into Dark Cupid). Well it better than nothing!

  
**》Scene: KIDZ+ studio.《**

 

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**  
Rose piped up, “Oh I remember this! This was the weather girl contest. Didn't Aurore lose?” “Yes she did, she's our akuma,” Said Emma. Louis sushed them.  
**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**  
**Aurore: Hi!**  
**Mireille: (giggles)**  
**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**  
Kim laughed and with a grin said “I’ve always wondered how he talks that fast.” Murmurs of agreement could be heard.

  
**》Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.《**

  
“Ughh. Why are we watching Maritrash. Emma took the remote from Louis and paused the episode. She glared at the girl next to her. “Because she’s important, way more than you. You could always leave if you don't want to watch...” She started the episode leaving Chloé to turn red with anger.  
**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**  
**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**  
**(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**  
Everyone laughed fondly at their class president’s clumsiness except for Chloé who somehow did it snidely.  
**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**  
**Manon: (giggles)**  
**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**  
**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**  
Kim laughed at her, “Hah! You got duped by a 5-year-old.” Emma sent him a death glare. He wisely shut up.  
**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**  
**(Marinette grabs her phone.)**  
**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**  
**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**  
**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**  
**(Tikki appears)**  
Everyone gasped. “What is that Marinette?” was said by a lot of people. Emma paused the video. She looked at Adrien and said “Da- I mean Adrien, do you need a moment?” Adrien didn't hear her, slowly turning his head to Marinette. His eyes were blown wide, the word surprised didn't come close to explaining his expression. He finally registered everyone staring at him and said, “Hmmm? Sure, continue the episode” in a dazed voice. Emma did just that.  
**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**  
**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**  
**Alya turned to Marinette “What is ‘Tikki’ talking about?” Emma facepalmed.**  
**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**  
**Marinette: Alya?**  
**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**  
**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**  
Adrien somewhere in the back of his mind thought. _Why is my lady-I mean my princess- I mean Marinette so excited? I thought she hated me!_ Adrien froze, his lady the love of his life, hated him. His joy is thoughts turned grim.  
**Alya: As we speak!**  
**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**  
**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**  
Everyone laughed while Adrien raised a brow and turned to Marinette. Said girl was hiding her face in her hands hyperventilating.  
**Marinette: Stop it.**  
**Manon: Uh, who's she?**  
**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**  
**Alya: And who's she?**  
**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**  
**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**  
**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no…**  
Alya rolled her eyes, “Girl I know you so well!” Adrien smiled at the display of friendship in and out of the screen.  
**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**  
**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**  
Chloé rolled her eyes. “You can't even take care of a 5 year old!” Emma paused the video and glared at her. “Well that how did she take care of me, Louis, Chris, and Hugo at the same time?” Everyone stared at her. Marinette looked up and frowned. “I never saw you before in my whole entire life.” Emma smirked, “The word ‘before’ is the keyword.” Louis frowned and said “Emma..” in a warning voice. Emma turned her eyes to him, pleading “Can't we tell them, please?” Louis turned away, “Your kitten eyes don't work on me.” Emma huffed and started the video once again, ignoring all the curious looks pointed at them.  
**Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**  
**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**  
**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**  
**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**  
Nino nearly fell of his seat- err beanbag. “She actually believed you? HOW!” Alya smirked at him. “Trade secret.”  
**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**  
**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**  
**Manon: Yay!**  
**Marinette: Okay!**

 

**》Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.《**

 

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…**  
Kim yelled out “PAUSE!” Emma glared at him and paused the video. He ignored her and said “Didn't he just announce the voting started like 5 minutes ago?” He looked around as if the explanation was hiding in the room. Everyone shrugged and Emma started the video.  
**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**  
**Alec: Mireille!**  
**Aurore: (Gasps)**  
**(Crowd cheers)**  
**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**  
**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**  
**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**  
Ivan growled, “That really isn't helping.” Mylène patted him reassuringly and he smiled down at her.

  
**》Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.《**

 

“Who the heck is that,” yelled out Alix. Marinette and Adrien, in perfect unison, sat up, leaned forward and said “Hawk Moth.” Marinette didn't notice everyone's stares or the fact that she and Adrien spoke at the same time.She was too busy trying to figure out where Hawkmoth lair was. Adrien however turned to Marinette with a grin.  
**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

  
**》Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.《**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**  
Alix spoke up, “Whoa, dramatic much?” Adrien, tearing his gaze way from Marinette, looked at the screen that was paused by Emma. “Well she did try really hard. She even wore an outfit to match the whole ‘weather girl’ theme.” Chris turned to him and said, “You got all that from her outfit? Dude! You are amazing!” Adrien rubbed his neck self-consciously. Emma sushed them and started the video.  
**(The power suddenly goes down)**  
**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**  
**(The akuma enters the elevator)**  
**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**  
Juleka piped up, “Well at least she fought it.” Rose smiled at her, causing her to blush.  
(The power is up again)  
**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**  
**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**  
**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**  
**Aurore: Yes!**  
**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**  
**(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)'’**  
Marinette leaned forward, “Oh that's what it's like being akumatized!” Everyone looked at her in surprise. Lila spoke up. “You've never been akumatized before?” Marinette smiled sheepishly. “I guess I'm just really positive.” Lila shook her head.

  
**》Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.《**

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**  
**Alya: Then what?**  
**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**  
Chris snorted. “Dude, your crush is like sooooooo obvious!” Adrien lit up, his lady did like him! He turned to smile at the love of his life. However, she missed his blinding smile because she was a little occupied curling up in a ball, praying for a hole in the ground to swallow her up. Meanwhile, Emma was shooting Louis a pleading look, but he ignored her.  
**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**  
**Marinette: (giggles)**  
**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**  
**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**  
**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**  
**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**  
**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**  
**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

  
**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**  
**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**  
Rose frowns in worry. “I hope she’s okay!” Max frowned at her, “She could die of hypothermia, I'm pretty sure she won't be ‘okay’.” Nathaniël rolled his eyes, “Could we just get back to the video?” Everyone was surprised, he hardly ever spoke up.

  
**》Scene: Park. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.《**

 **Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**  
Nino turned to Adrien, “What is with this guy and spaghetti?” Adrien shrugged.  
**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Ah!**  
**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**  
**Manon: Come on!**  
**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**  
**Manon: (Manon grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**  
Emma smiled. “That very responsible of you Mo-Marinette.” Said girl blushed.  
**Alya: But what about Adrien?**  

  
**》Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.《**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**  
Nathaniël raised a brow, “That's a really stupid question.” Chloé tuned to him. “I know right?” Everyone stared. Chloé never agreed with ANYONE, much less Nathaniël. Emma smiled.  
**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**  
**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

 

**》Scene: Park.《**

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**  
**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**  
**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**  
**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**  
**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**  
**Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**  
**Marinette: Aw…**  
Lila smirked, and in a snarky voice said, “That girl has got you wrapped around her little finger.” Emma at glared her. “At least she doesn't need lies to manipulate people.” Lila’s olive complexion turned a fiery red. Everyone, even Chloé, watched cautiously.  
**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**  
**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**  
**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**  
**Civilian: Here's another one!**  
**Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**  
**Alya: Who, me?**  
**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**  
**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (holds her throat) I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**  
Sabrina smiled, “That's really nice of you Alya.” Said girl beamed while Sabrina wondered if Chloé would do the same for her.  
**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**  
**Marinette: What? Seriously?**  
**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**  
**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**  
Chloé yelled “In your dreams!” Adrien frowned at his childhood friend. “Than her dream must have become reality.” Everyone gasped as Marinette flushed as red as a rose.  
**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**  
**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**  
**Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**  
Nino smiled “Alya, you are amazing!” Than he flushed, realizing what he said. Alya raised a brow at him and smiled. “Thanks!” Nino could only nod at the (beautiful) girl before him. Chris grinned as he watched his parents interact.  
**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**  
Juleka smiled, “That's a girl that knows stranger danger.”  
**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**  
**Manon: Yee-haw!**  
“Err, I stand- I mean sit corrected.” Everyone laughed.  
**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**  
**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**  
**Civilian: Run!**  
**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform.** **Tikki, spots on! Yeah!**

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

  
Emma paused the video and watched as everyone turned to Marinette, the secret, scarlet hero of Paris. Their reactions were somewhere along these lines:  
“YOU'RE LADYBUG?”  
“IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!”  
“WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE!”  
“THE LATE ARRIVALS, THE ABSENCES, THE MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!”  
“OH MY GOD I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!”

Okay that was just Chloé, but still everyone in the room felt surprised, stupid, happy, or angry in the case of Chloé. The only people that still had their wits were Adrien and Max who already figured it out. As everyone (with the exception of Adrien and Max) were yelling at themselves (for being oblivious idiots) or at Marinette, Louis calmly pulled out a megaphone from his bag and gave it to Emma and covered his ears. Chris did the same.

Emma yelled into the megaphone, “ENOUGH!” Her words resounded through the room. All the people with their ears uncovered, quickly tried to shelter them from the torture. Emma continued. “We let you have your fun-” “FUN?” yelled Chloé. Emma ignored her. “But now it's time to sit down. Or else” Everyone sat down. “Good. Now does anyone have any questions, comments, or concerns?

Alya turned to face Marinette. “I would be so mad right not if not for the fact that just 12 hours ago you said Ladybug shouldn't tell anyone her identities because then the Akumas or even Hawk Moth might go after them. ” Marinette smiled. “Thanks for understanding.” Alya grinned, “What are friends for? Also you owe me an exclusive interview." Everyone laughed at that and when Marinette said “You got it Chief” it only made them laugh harder.

After Mylène wiped the tears out of her eyes she said, “I wanted to thank you for bringing me and Ivan together. I even wear a Ladybug pin to remember it.” She pointed to the button pinned to her green hoodie making Marinette beam.

Everyone, except for Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, and their kidnappers clustered around Marinette, complimenting her and talking and asking questions. Chloé was fuming while Sabrina comforted her. Lila was sitting in her beanbag trying to combine the nice Marinette and the evil Ladybug. Eventually Emma whistled with her fingers, drawing everyone's attention (I wish I could whistle like that. T^T) ”Okay guys, can we continue or what?” Everyone sat down again and Emma finally started the episode.  
**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**  
**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**  
Nino turned to Adrien, “What's a Plagg?”  
**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**  
**(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**  
“Dude” Said Chris and Nino at the same time, which caused Nino to shoot the other boy a weird look while said boy shot him a smile in return.  
**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**  
**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.** **Plagg, claws out!**

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)**

  
The reactions to Adrien’s reveal were pretty much the same:  
“YOU'RE CHAT NOIR ?”  
“IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!”  
“WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE!”  
“THE LATE ARRIVALS, THE ABSENCES, THE MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!”  
“HOW CAN MY ADRIKINS BE THAT MANGY ALLEY CAT?” Once again that was just Chloé but Adrien only had eyes for his lady. Her face showed a range of emotions from confusion to shock to….joy? Adrien only had a second before Marinette launched herself at him, crying out “Chaton!” Adrien and Marinette both landed on the ground with her on top of him but neither one cared because...they were kissing.

Emma leaned over to Chris. “Pay up.” Chris begrudgingly gave her 20 dollars. “I thought for sure they’d kiss at least after Dark Cupid.” Emma smirked. “I know my parents better than you. They can't keep their hands off each other.”

Soon Marinette and Adrien separated. “Marinette..” Their faces were flushed, but when they realized they had an audience, they quickly jumped up and separated, faces red for a different reason. “W-w-we s-s-s-s-should c-continue wa-wa-watching th-the video,” Said Marinette. Half her classmates smirked at her, the other half laughed and Chloé and Lila silently fumed. Emma continued the video as our 2 heros went over what just happened.  
**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**  
**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**  
“Ha Ha,” laughs Chloé. Marinette didn't notice the petty jab.  
**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**  
**Manon: Where is Marinette?**  
**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**  
**Manon: How did you know my name?**  
**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**  
Alya facepalmed, “How did I fall for that?” Emma smiled at her. “You're going to say that a lot today.” Alya only groaned, causing Marinette to giggle. Adrien smiled at her.

  
**》Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.《**  


**Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**  
The class groaned. Marinette said “This is what I have to deal with everyday!” Adrien leaned over to her. “You say that like it's a bad thing!” “That because it is, chaton.” Adrien pouted. Marinette giggled. Knowing that her crush was a dorky, pun-loving cat made it way easier to talk to him. Meanwhile Alix looked over at Kim and pointed a finger up her mouth. Kim mouthed the word “Gross.” They both snickered.  
**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**  
**Chat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**  
Nino wailed, “Seriously dude? 4 in a row?” Marinette deadpanned “My life is pun hell.” Adrien shot her her a Chat Noir grin. “I think you mean pun paradise.” Marinette shot him a Ladybug smirk, “I think I don't.” Adrien dramatically touched his chest “Meowch, My lady! That hurts” he pointed to his lips “right here. Can you kiss the boo-boo away?” Alix interrupted before he could continue “Can we PLEASE stop with the flirting?” Adrien and Marinette flushed.  
**Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**  
**Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**  
Kim widened his eyes. “Wow, you're like a human ping pong ball!”  
**(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**  
**Ladybug: I thought cats always land on their feet.**  
**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**  
Juleka looked at Adrien and said “What is with you and flirting?” Adrien gasped dramatically. “Not you too Juleka! What have I done to deserve this?” Max coughed, drawing his attention. “Today you have flirted and puned up to 6 times including when you told Chloé that Marinette’s dreams were a reality.” Adrien smirked, raised his hands above his head, and said “Guilty as charged.” Marinette rolled her eyes “You're such a dork!” Adrien leaned into her and said, “A dork that you love!” Chloé said “Either get a room or shut up. Some of us are trying to watch the episode.”  
**Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome.**  
**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**  
**(Chat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**  
**Chat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**  
**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**  
**Ladybug : Gotcha!**  
**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**  
**Chat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**  
**Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**  
**Chat Noir: You got a plan?**  
**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**  
**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**  
**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**  
**Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!**  
“You do know that jumping at the enemy is not a plan? That's exactly what Adrien was doing!” Lila’s comment didn’t go unnoticed by Emma. She turned around and said, “And you do now that can still send you home?” Lila glowered at the dark-haired girl but wisely held her tongue.  
**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**  
**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**  
**Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)**  
**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir’s head.)**  
**Chat Noir: Ow!**  
**Ladybug: (giggles)**  
Adrien frowned at the smiling girl beside him. “You know that actually hurts.” She only giggled in response, causing him to pout.

 

 **》Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.《**  


**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**  
**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**  
Nino raised his brows. “Uni?” Alya shrugged.  
**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**  
**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**  
**(The ice cracks again)**  
**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**  
Marinette turned to Alya. “Thanks for taking care of Manon.” Alya shot her a smile. “No problem!”

  
**》Scene: City《**  


**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**  
**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**  
**Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**  
The class groaned.”That's like, what, the 5th?”  
Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!  
**Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**  
**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**  
Alya smirked at Marinette. “Bet you regret that now.” Marinette turned pink.  
**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**  
**Chat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**  
**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**  
Nathaniël furrowed his brows. “Seriously? You recognize her but not your your partner.” Chloé joined him. “I mean you guys see each other everyday! How can you-” “-not recognize them?” Nathaniël finished for her. To everyone's surprise Chloé didn't yell at him for interrupting her.  
**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**  
**(Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**  
**Ladybug: It's a recording!**  
**(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**  
**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**  
**Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**  
**(Ladybug trips and falls)**  
**Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**  
**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**  
**Chat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**  
Juleka sniggered. “You guys bicker like a married couple!” The secret heros of Paris blushed.

  
**》Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.《**  


**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**  
**Manon: (laughs)**  
**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**  
Chris, piping up, asked, “How many stories did you make up?” Alya smirked. “If I had a dollar for every story i made, I'd be a multimillionaire.” Everyone laughs.  
**(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**  
**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

   
**》Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.《**  


**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**  
**Chat Noir: Duck!**  
**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**  
**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**  
Rose cooed, “Aww! Look they’re holding hands” Juleka smiled at the pixie-haired girl sitting next to her.  
**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**  
**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**  
**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**  
**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**  
**Chat Noir: Heh-heh…**  
Ivan shakes his head. “You are so awkward!”  
**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**  
**Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**  
**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**  
**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**  
**(Chat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**  
**Chat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**  
“Wow, you guys are so in sync!” Everyone agreed with Alix and marveled at their heroes’ dynamic. Adrien shushed them. Now he’d finally see whats going on inside his lady’s head.  
**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**  
Adrien was lost in thought, so lost that he didn't realize he said “Oh that's how it works” out loud until Marinette turned to him. “You've been wondering about it?” He grinned sheepishly, “What can i say I'm a curious cat.” She raised a brow. “Didn’t curiosity kill the cat?” Adrien’s grin turned into a smirk. “Yes but satisfaction brought it back.” Marinette groaned, but she couldn't fool him, he could recognize her smile anywhere.  
**Chat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**  
**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**  
Max pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It always fascinated me how you defeat an akuma with ordinary things like a towel.” Marinette turns in her seat to look at him and smiled. “One time i got a wrench.” Adrien tuned in “Don't forget the coin.”  
“Or the bike lock.”  
“And the traffic cone.”  
“Or the spoon.”  
“And the Ladybug costume.”  
“Or the Non-Microwaveable Frozen Meal. God that's a mouthful!”  
“And the bouncy ball.”  
“Or the oven mitt.”  
“And the candy apple.”  
“Guitar strings, windup toy, shoebox, ballon, wetsuit, parachute, car jack, yo-yo, compact mirror, extreme fixing gel, payment terminal, spray paint can, camera, power strip, and glitter container.”  
“Bag of marbles, chocolate ice cream, pedal, fork, tape roll, tuba, radiator. Harp, gift wrap, pen, "The Adventures of KnightOwl" comic, motorcycle helmet, teapot, and unicycle” Marinette lists the rest of the Lucky Charms. “Yeah those are pretty random.” Everyone stares at them. “What?" Marinette tugs on her right pigtail self-consciously while Adrien rubbed his neck in the same fashion.. Finally Sabrina spoke up. “How did you remember all of those?” (I just searched them up in http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com.) The duo looked at each other, looked at their astonished classmates and then shrugged. Emma said ”Well if your uncanny memory can remember all your Lucky Charms, it can remember that we have a show to watch.” She unpaused the episode and everyone continued watching.  
**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**  
**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**  
**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)’’**

  
**》Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

  
Max commented once again. “I'm still surprised they didn't die of hypothermia.”  
**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**  
**Firefighters: Yeah!**  
**Alya: The princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**  
**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**  
**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

  
**》Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.《**  


**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**  
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**  
Alya grins at this scene and turns to her 2 friends. “I love how you guys just fist bump in front of her and she’s like ‘What the hell is going on?’”

  
**》Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.《**  


**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**  
**Alix yelled at the screen with her fist in the air “You wish!”**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**  
**Scene: Park.**  
**____________________________________________________________________________**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**  
**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**  
**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**  
**Manon: Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Huh?**  
**Manon: I know what your secret is!**  
**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**  
Chloé laughed. “Haha, a toddler found out your secret identity. Pathetic.” Everyone glared at her, simultaneously waiting for Emma to shut her down. To their immense surprise Emma did nothing. Alya on the other hand was freaking out. “I can't believe it, a five-year-old found out before me. And she’s my best friend!” Said best friend tried to comfort Alya.  
**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**  
Now Emma looked at Chloé and raise a brow. “You were saying?” Alya was still upset after this. “She got closer than I did!” Nino pulled her by the chin so she was facing him. “Listen dude, it's magic. You can't really get past that. I mean even Adrien couldn’t figure it out and he’s her actual partner!” Adrien protested, “HEY!” but Nino ignored him. “Don't beat yourself up over something that's in like, the past.” Alya smiled and hugged him. A muffled “Thanks Nino” could be heard. Nino flushed. “N-n-n-no p-p-problem!” Emma restarted the episode again.  
**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**  
**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**  
**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**  
**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**  
**Manon: Haha!**  
**Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**  
**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

  
**》THE END《**  


Kim laughed at this. “Both of you got beaten by a toddler! Ha!” Emma faced him with a dark mien. If looks could kill, Kim would’ve been dead. Meanwhile, Chris got up and said “Okay everyone 5 minute break.” He then tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. She turned to him and, as if by magic, her expression brightened. “Do you want to grab some snacks?” he asked pointing to the snack table. She nodded and, with a final death glare pointed at Kim, turned to the delicious delicacies awaiting her.

Adrien, without knowing it, copied Chris and tapped Marinette on the shoulder and she turned to face him. She smiled. “Yes?” “My lady, let’s have a talk,” he said pointing to the kitchen. “Of course!” said marinette and excused herself from the conversation between her, Nino and Alya. As the duo headed towards the kitchen, the stares of their classmates and kidnappers followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to comment, bookmark and/subscribe to this story and/or me, it would make my day! :) As for that word “mien” if you didn't know what that meant, congratulations you are not alone! I was looking up synonyms for the word “look” and found this. I love it. It’s one of those words you just have to use (like the word bedlamite. I love that insult!). Anyway here's the definition I found on the internet.
> 
> mien  
> mēn/  
> nounliterary  
> a person's look or manner, especially one of a particular kind indicating their character or mood.  
> "he has a cautious, academic mien"  
> synonyms: appearance, look, expression, countenance, aura, demeanor, attitude, air, manner, bearing; formalcomportment  
> "a scowling mien that did nothing to boost our confidence"
> 
> Bye! In the next episode I'll make sure that they have an adrienette talk, an explanation from the kidnappers,and the reactions to the theme song and the bubbler . If It’s too long I might make the bubbler chapter 4 instead.


	3. THE BUBBLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as I said in Stormy Weather, we're going to have explanation from the kidnappers, adrienette talk about the whole thing and of course a reaction to the theme song and Bubbler. Enjoy! : )
> 
> P.S. I forgot that Ivan and Mylène were dating and so were Alya and Nino(As confirmed in Glaciator). I'm going to start mentioning that now. If I forget anything else please tell me in a review.
> 
> P.P.S. Also I ship chlonath even though an interview with Ginny said that that wouldn't happen in the show, (Whyyyyyyy? SOB!) so expect a lot of moments with Chloé and Nathanaël.
> 
> P.P.P.S. if I make a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me in a comment. (Just do it nicely)

What do you get when you add 2 secret superheros, the knowledge of each other’s identities, and 2 kwamis? A disaster. (Or should I say cat-astrophe? *wink**wink*) 

 

Right before Marinette and Adrien left the room to have a serious talk, Emma walked up to them and handed them Marinette’s purse which was missing up until this point. It opened and revealed two kwamis. The kwamis had apparently been in on Emma’s creative, if not crazy plan. 

 

After getting over the fact that Adrien was Chat, she could see the similarities. The only differences were the hairstyle, costume and attitude. But of course, Marinette being Marinette was overreacting…. Again.

 

_ Oh my god, I kissed him! And he doesn't love me he’s just a flirt… right? Well when André got akumatized he did admit to me that he loved ladybug! But wait, he loves ladybug, not me! What if he’s disappointed in me? Or worse, what if he’s disgusted? So disgusted that he asks for a new partner? What if he reports me for assault because I kissed him and I have to go to jail for the rest of my life? I'll never be a world renowned fashion designer and Adrien will never love me!  _

 

Tikki shook her head at her chosen. Knowing Marinette, she was probably overreacting again. She turned her gaze at Adrien. Said blonde was gazing at Marinette with the most loving eyes. As Tikki watched he shook his head and rubbed the back of his name self-consciously. 

 

“Soooooo...” Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice. “W-w-w-what d-d-did you w-want t-t-t-to t-t-talk a-about Chat- I mean Adrien-  I mean-”

 

Plagg cut in. “Ugggh! What the big deal? Marinette loves Adrien and Chat Noir loves Ladybug! Since you’re both Chat Noir and Ladybug, that means you guys love each other? Why are humans so complicated? This is why I stick with cheese!” 

 

Both Marinette and Adrien flushed. Tikki spoke up. “Plagg’s right. Well except for the cheese.” “Hey!” Plagg protested. Tikki went on. “But knowing you two, Marinette is probably Marinette-ing, and Adrien is probably thinking that she doesn't like him after all because of all the faces Marinette is making.”

 

Adrien nodded. “You're right. But what's Marinette-ing?”. Tikki’s face bore an uncharacteristic smirk. 

 

“Marinette-ing, a synonym for overreacting and worrying for no reason.” Adrien looked over at Marinette who frowned at the kwami. He smiled. “Oh? And what exactly is she overreacting about?”

 

“You! She's probably thinking that even though you told her civilian persona that you love Ladybug-” Adrien blushed when he realised that he unintentionally confessed his love about Ladybug.. to Ladybug. “- you only love Ladybug, not the girl under the mask. And the fact that she thinks of Ladybug and Marinette as two separate entities, makes it worse.”

 

Arien raised a brow and looked over at Marinette. “Well she's wrong.” Marinette snapped her head up. “W-w-w-what?” 

 

“You're Ladybug with or without the mask. The only thing that changes is the costume, just a bunch of spandex.”

 

TIkki nodded at the wide-eyed girl. “He’s right. The ladybug suit brings out your best qualities. Your bravery, leadership, creativity, compassion and intelligence are all you!” She flew around in the air to accentuate her point.

 

Marinette wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m just a plain, awkward, clumsy girl! What would you like about that? ” She added in a quieter voice “I'm nothing special.” Adrien frowned. He stepped forward and closed her arms around her. She froze, back stiff and eyes wide. He didn't let go “You're right, you’re awkward and clumsy, but I like that. I think it’s kind of cute. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that I was hopelessly in love with Ladybug, i would have had a crush on you. I think I did anyway, but I never noticed it. If anything, I would have thought that  _ you  _ were disappointed in  _ me.  _ I mean what's quiet, and awkward Adrien compared to a superhero of Paris?”

 

Marinette blinked away the tears that came to her eyes. She was overwhelmed with happiness. But first, she had a self-conscious cat to soothe. 

 

“At first, I thought Adrien was an evil, male version of Chloe. At first, I thought Chat Noir was a reckless 5-year-old on a sugar high inside a teenager’s body!” 

 

“Meowch my lady!” 

 

“Wait let me finish. But then, when I was worried that I would fail, Chat Noir encouraged me. I learned that he was a flirty, pun-loving dork that always has my back and will never push for something, even my secret identity. And when Adrien apologized in the rain, I realised that he was a sweet person who was afraid of losing a friend but also of making anyone, including me upset. I fell for Adrien and I guess I kind of had a crush on Chat.” 

 

Chat smiled. “I love you!” he blurted it out. Their eyes widened in unison. Adrien tried to apologize, this wasn't the time to confess love! But she only hugged him closer, and in a quiet voice that he wouldn't have heard if not for his enhanced cat hearing, she said, “I love you too.”

 

The stood there for a while in peaceful silence. Plagg however, with his indifference towards their star-crossed love, spoke up. “Okay now kiss and start dating already. This is too cheesy for me to deal with.” 

 

Marinette pulled out of their embrace and looked up at the god of destruction. “ And here I thought you liked cheese!” she teased.

 

Plagg huffed. “I'm offended that some idiot came up with the brilliant idea to call this type of show of affection ‘cheesy’. It is a disgrace. I for one think that they should have made ‘cheesy’ a synonym for beautiful, or delicious, or the love of my life, or-”

 

Marinette's giggles interrupted his rant. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at Marinette. Her giggles caused him so smile. She saw him looking at her and questioned “What? Do I have something on my face?” Adrien shook his head and said “No. Umm i was wondering,  _ are  _ we dating?”

 

Marinette flushed and with a smile poked his nose. “Of course we are you silly cat!” Adrien ginned blindingly and with a quick move of his arms, pulled her up against his body so that their noses touched, and said “Good.” Before Marinette could do or say anything, he kissed her. The stood there for a long time until a flash of light brought them back to reality.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Plagg and Tikki had opened the kitchen door so their classmates and kidnappers could peek in. Emma had taken a picture of them with her phone while Alya fummed. ”I wish  _ I _ got a picture of that!”

 

Emma smirked at the pouting Alya and then turned her smirk to her parents who stood red-faced with embarrassment. 

 

“Ahem. 5 minute break is up, everyone to their seats, Louis, Chris and I have got an explanation!”

 

Everyone sat down. “Okay so we know that kidnapping you all was really freaky, so were going to make it up to you, by….. wait for it…..telling you who we are.”

 

Everyone stared at Emma.  Chloé , raised a brow. “Umm do you need to go to a mental institute? We already know your names.” 

 

Emma glanced at Marinette and Adrien before looking at the class as a whole. “I am Emma Piper Agreste, he is Louis Felix Agreste, and he is Christopher Samuel  Lahiffe. ” Everyone looked at Adrien and Nino. 

 

Nino held up his hand. “Dude! The only Chris Lahiffe I know is small and funny and totally not you!”

 

Adrien frowned, confused. “Why do you two have the same last name as me? I never had any other relatives!”

 

Emma picked up the remote where is lay discarded on the now empty snack table. She turned to the T.V., clicked on Stormy Weather and skipped to where Alya, Marinette and Manon were watching Adrien’s photoshoot. 

 

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

 

Emma paused the video. “One day, Marinette and Adrien will get married. They will have a son, called Louis Felix Agreste, a few years later. Because Adrien couldn't keep his hands off his wife, she gets pregnant a week later and a girl, called Emma Piper Agreste, is born 9 months later. Meanwhile, their friend Alya and Nino get pregnant and decide to elope. Their son, Christopher Samuel  Lahiffe, named after one of Nino’s relatives, is born a month before Louis. 8 years later, Marinette and Adrien are blessed with another baby that they named Hugo  Agreste. And then another 4 years after that, Marinette announces another pregnancy. 2 weeks after  _ that _ , Emma, Chris and Louis go to the past, kidnap the 14-year-old versions of their parents and their classmate and forced them to watch a T.V. show. ” Emma smiled and looked around, “Any questions?”

 

15, wide-eyed students stared back at her. “T-t-t-that’s impossible! You’re lying! There’s no way you can travel back in time!” Emma fixed her gaze on the speaker, Lila. “If the miraculouses are possible, so is time travel. It’s magic. ” Louis stepped up. “This pocket dimension, does not follow the rules of space and time. When we send you back home, it'll be like you were never gone. ” 

 

Marinette was blushed. Blood rushed to her face as she thought about what Emma just said. 

Adrien, Nino and Alya was in a similar state. 

 

The class was left in a sense of total bewilderment. The silence was ruined when Juleka tentatively spoke up. “What happened to all of us?” 

 

Louis beamed. “Excellent question Juleka! You and Rose get married. So do Ivan and  Mylène .  Chloé and Nathanael are engaged and Alix and Kim are dating. Lila goes back to Italy, and Max breaks up with his fiance of 3 years because she cheated on him and starts dating Sabrina. Maman becomes a fashion designer and when Grandpère dies, she takes over the company.  Père becomes a physics, piano, chinese and fencing teacher. Juleka becomes a photographer, Rose is a makeup artist, Ivan becomes a therapist, and  Mylène ’s an actress.  Chloé and  Nathanaël work together on a graphic novel with her as the author and him the artist , Max is the CEO of a gaming development company and Sabrina is his assistant. Kim becomes a personal trainer and Alix is a professional rollerblader that has a part-time job at a salon.”

 

This time it was Louis that everyone stared at. Instead of just Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, everyone was blushing .

 

Emma broke the silence asking the class, ‘’So, can we watch the show now?’ Everyone sat up and nodded. Emma smiled, and turned on the episode. The class settled in.

 

**Marinette (speaking):**

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

 

“What!!!” Alya screamed. “Since when was there a theme song?” Emma paused the video and smiled. “We skipped the theme song in Storm Weather because it would give away the identities but yes there is a theme song.” Alya’s eyes widened. “Is there a full version?” Emma smirked and looked at Adrien and Marinette. They gulped. “There’s actually two full versions. One is about being a superhero and the other one is about …...their love for each other! And since I’m in charge-” Louis spoke up, “No you're not.” She ignored him. “I say that we have to listen to both versions. ” 

 

Alya grinned. “No objections here!” Everyone eventually said yes, Even Chloé. Emma goes back to the home screen covered in dots, paw prints, and pictures of Adrien and Marinette, in costume and out. She went down a list and clicked on “Songs”, which lead to another list. She clicked on “It’s Ladybug.” This opened up one more screen, With 3 options; Opening, Full Version One and Full Version Two. She clicked on “Full version One.

**Marinette (speaking):**

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

Alya raised a brow and tuned to Marinette. “Seriously? You're a superhero, you won a contest judged by the harshest fashion designer ever, you can design and make a dress in under a week and you call yourself NORMAL? ” Marinette winced at Alya’s loud volume. “I never sang that!”

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

Adrien grinned. “You said YET.”

**'Cause I have a secret.**

Lila rolled her eyes. “Ya don’t say?”

 

**Marinette (singing):**

**_I live a life that's full of fun,_ **

“How do you describe a life of fighting evil villains at least 3 times a week as ‘fun’?” Marinette glared at Adrien. “I NEVER SAID ANY OF THOSE THINGS!”

**_That keeps me sharp and on the run._ **

“At least fake me got that right!”

**_When evil comes, I find a way_ **

**_To use my force and save the day._ **

 

**_Uh-uh-oh_ **

**_Life's got me spinning 'round._ **

**_Uh-uh-oh_ **

**_My feet are off the ground._ **

**_Uh-uh-oh_ **

**_And when the sun goes down,_ **

**_You better hang around!_ **

Rose snapped her fingers to the beat. “This song is so catchy!”

Max coughed and slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “What I can not understand is why the song speaks of Marinette transforming at night. The akumas often occur in daylight.”

**Chorus:**

**_It's Ladybug! Jumping above!_ **

**_The power is on when things go wrong!_ **

**_It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!_ **

**_The magic is on, always so strong!_ **

 

**Adrien:**

**_They look at me and think I'm cool._ **

Everyone perked up when they heard Adrien’s voice. Marinette smirked. “I don’t think you're cool, just dorky!” Adrien groaned as his girlfriend giggled.

**_I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule._ **

**_My ring is charged with energy._ **

**_My claws are out, just watch and see._ **

 

**_Uh-uh-oh_ **

**_Oh no, you'll never know._ **

**_Uh-uh-oh_ **

**_My force will only grow._ **

**_Uh-uh-oh_ **

**_And when the moon is out,_ **

**_You better hang around!_ **

 

**Chorus 2x**

 

**Adrien:**

**_It's Ladybug, jumping above!_ **

**_Ohhh!_ **

 

**Singers:**

**_It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!_ **

**_The magic is on, always so strong!_ **

 

**_It's Ladybug!_ **

Everyone clapped. Kim said, “I never knew you guys could sing!” Adrien and Marinette, in synchronized unison yelled, “I NEVER SANG THAT!” Everyone laughed at them. Meanwhile Emma went clicked on “Full Version Two.”

 

**Marinette (speaking):**

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

**'Cause I have a secret.**

Juleka frowned and voiced everyone's thoughts. “Didn't we already hear this?” Emma smiled, “Just wait.”

 

**Marinette (singing):**

**_Another day, I’m back at school_ **

**_I think about him, he’s so cool_ **

Adrien nudged Marinette. “I thought you said I was dorky!” Marinette crossed her arms and looked away blushing. “Sh-shut up!”

**_He looks at me, I look away_ **

**_But does he see me anyway?_ **

Adrien smiled. “Don’t worry I do.”

 

**_Oh-oh-oh!_ **

**_He’s got me spinning around_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh!_ **

**_My feet are off the ground_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh!_ **

**_And when the sun goes down,_ **

**_That’s what I become…_ **

 

**Chorus:**

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

 

**Adrien (singing):**

**_I am a cat, just chillin’ out_ **

**_But in the night, she’s all that I think about_ **

**_I feel so strong when she’s around,_ **

**_She picks me up when I am down_ **

Rose cooed. “AWW! THat’s so cute!” The superheros blushed.

 

**_Oh-oh-oh!_ **

**_Oh no, you’ll never know_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh!_ **

**_My love can only grow_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh!_ **

**_And when I see her smile_ **

**_That’s when she becomes…_ **

 

**Chorus 2x**

 

**Adrien:**

**_Miraculous, you are the best!_ **

**_Ohhh!_ **

 

**Singers:**

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

 

**_Miraculous!_ **

 

Everyone clapped again. This time some people even whistled and yelled “Encore, encore!” Emma grinned, “Now onto the show!”

  
  


**_[ Theme Song ]_ **

 

“Hey, That’s Master Fu’s box!” Adrien frowned at his girlfriend. “Master who?” Tikki smiled. “Don't worry you'll find out about it soon.”

**_Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone._ **

Adrien smiled at Marinette, “You look adorable when you’re sleeping.” Marinette blushed.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and that's totally not creepy at all. 

“I think it ADORABLE,” Rose gushed.

**Marinette:** **_(wakes up)_ ** **Huh? Happy birthday-- ow!** **_(She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.)_ ** **Happy birthday!** **_(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien Agreste.)_ ** **Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien.** **_(She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_ **

Adrien smirked, “I didn’t know your made me your background image! And with hearts too!” Marinette hid her head in her hands, but they couldn’t cover her blush. Plagg snorted “That’s nothing compared to Adrien’s Ladybug Shrine!" Adrien copied Marinette, blush and all. Everyone laughed. 

**_Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._ **

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!** **_(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_ **

Tikki widened her eyes. “Wow, Plagg never shares his food with anyone! He must really like you Adrien!” They looked at Plagg how was resting on Adrien’s head. When he heard Tikki he shot up in the air. “Umm n-no I don’t!” Alya snorted. “Yah, and denial isn’t only a river in Egypt!” Tikki giggled. “I think he’s blushing!”

**Adrien:** **_(disgusted)_ ** **Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!** **_(He plugs his nose)_ **

**Plagg: Huh?** **_(He eats the cheese.)_ ** **Mmm.**

Tikki sighed. “Some things never change.”

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House_ ** **_. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea._ **

**Sabine : Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.**

**Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--**

**Marinette:** **_(makes a nervous face)_ ** **Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it.** **_(She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_ **

Emma and Louis share a look. “I guess that’s where Mom learned her trick.” Nino looks at them. “Wait, Marinette does that to you guys?” Louis smiled. “Sometimes Père does it too.”

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette:** **_(as she closes the door)_ ** **Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!**

**Sabine:** **_(surprised face)_ ** **Hm?** **_(shrugs)_ ** **Hm.** **_(drinks)_ **

“I’m surprised that her mom isn’t surprised about this.” Alix looked at Kim, “She probably dealt with a lot of Marinette’s antics.” Marinette frowned. “You know, I can hear you right?” “We know.” Everyone laughed as Marinette crossed her arms and pouted.

**_Scene: Agreste_ ** **_Mansion_ ** **_. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad._ **

Alya cooed, “You poor little cinnamon roll! All alone even on your birthday!” Adrien smiled. “Don’t worry about it, I'm used to it. Also don’t call me cinnamon roll.” Marinette giggled at the closest people of her age in her life. “Now you know how I feel when you call me stupid nicknames.” Adrien pouted.

**Nathalie :** **_(walks in)_ ** **Your schedule, Adrien.** **_(She hands Adrien a tablet.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(takes it)_ ** **Thanks, Nathalie.** **_(Nathalie starts to leave.)_ ** **Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?** **_(His face lights up.)_ **

**Nathalie: Well, um-- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**

**Adrien:** **_(turns sad again and speaks softly)_ ** **'Course not.**

“Such a sad life for a sweet cinna-”. “DON'T CALL ME CINNAMON ROLL!”

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.** **_(She leaves.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside of school_ ** **_. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._ **

**Nino :** **_(as he blows bubbles)_ ** **Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

**Nino:** **_(wraps one arm around Adrien)_ ** **It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

**Alya:** **_(encouraging Marinette)_ ** **You can do it, you can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

Juleka blinked. “Umm, what exactly can she do?” Everyone was in a similar state of confusion. Adrien looked at his partner. Said superhero replied, “Oh, you'll see.”

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

**Marinette:** **_(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)_ ** **I can't do it, I can't do it!**

Rose jumped out of her seat, “You can do it Marinette! We’ve got faith in you! Go Marinette! Go Marinette!” Everyone laughed at the cheering blonde. Alya snorted and with a fond smile she said, “Umm you do know that she can't hear you right?” Rose froze and then sat down sheepishly. “Sorry.” Plagg snickered, “Don't be! I haven't gotten a good laugh since the principal started dressing up as a superhero.”

**Alya:** **_(facepalms)_ ** **Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.** **_(She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)_ **

**Marinette: Ah!** **_(She stops right in front of Adrien.)_ ** **Um, he-- Hey!** **_(She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)_ **

“Hey what’s that?” Emma shushed Adrien.

**Adrien:** **_(surprised)_ ** **Hey.**

**Chloé:** **_(as she watches what's happening outside)_ ** **Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

Adrien turned to Chloé. “Hey! I thought you sent me a gift. Did you lie to me?” Chloé stuttered, “What! No I-I mean-umm-well you see I I I…...” Her voice trailed off as she realized there was no way out of it. “Yes,” she mumbled in a quiet vice. Everyone was silent.

**Sabrina :** **_(checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)_ **

**Chloé:** **_(facepalms)_ ** **Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?** **_(She stomps toward Adrien.)_ **

Alix snapped out of it, first her outrage at Chloé only growing. “Sabrina why the HELL do you put up with her shit!” Sabrina flushed and glanced at Chloé as she admitted, “Well she’s my only friend….” Lila smirked when she realized Chloé was about to be replaced...by her. “Not anymore! I’ll be your friend.” “So will I!” “Me too!” “Me three!” Sabrina beamed at Lila. Chloé frowned, hiding the fact that she was hurt. She felt betrayed. Nathaniël still noticed. He wondered how to comfort someone that hid her pain.

**Marinette:** **_(nervously)_ ** **I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...**

**Chloé:** **_(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)_ ** **Out of the way.** **_(She acts sweet.)_ ** **Happy birthday, Adrien!** **_(She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)_ ** **Mwah!**

Kim winced. “That has got to hurt. Yo Agreste, why didn't you pick her up!” 

**Adrien:** **_(surprised)_ ** **Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette:** **_(on the ground, to herself)_ ** **Dummy.**

**_(Alya facepalms again.)_ **

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no.**

**Chloé:** **_(pretending to be annoyed)_ ** **What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.** **_(She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.)_ ** **I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.** **_(She gives him another kiss on the cheek)_ ** **Mwah!** **_(She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)_ **

Lila said, “Uggh! What a liar!” Chloé opened her mouth, but Louis beat her to it. “I do not understand why you're being so hypocritical. Did you not lie to everyone the moment you transferred?” Lila choose not to reply and stewed in her anger.

**Nino:** **_(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_ **

**Alya:** **_(to Marinette, still hidden)_ ** **Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

“Easier said than done!” Marinette muttered. “Aren't you a superhero? Why is standing up for yourself so difficult?” Marinette frowned at Lila’s comment.

**Marinette:** **_(sounding defeated)_ ** **Mmm.** **_(Alya looks frustrated.)_ **

**Sabrina:** **_(to Chloé)_ ** **What did you get him?**

**Chloé:** **_(mad)_ ** **I didn't,** **_you_ ** **did.** **_(She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.)_ ** **And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

**Sabrina:** **_(cowardly)_ ** **Mhm.** **_(She nods.)_ **

**Chloé:** **_(furiously)_ ** **Ugh!** **_(She leaves.)_ **

**_(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)_ **

Chloé looked down, finally seeing how mean she was, even to her “best friend.”

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

**Marinette:** **_(looking determined)_ ** **Hm!**

**_(A limousine arrives.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(to Nino)_ ** **Gotta go. Photoshoot.** **_(He gets into the limo and leaves.)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(to herself, next to Alya)_ ** **Why can't I just mean what I say?**

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette: Exactly.**

**Nino:** **_(to himself)_ ** **Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

Nino frowned, remembering how well  _ that  _ turned out.

**_Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox._ **

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

**Alya: Ring the doorbell.** **_(She points to the doorbell.)_ **

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--**

**_(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)_ **

Mylène smiled. “You're even more afraid than I was in that school play.” Marinette flushed.

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class** **and I, uh--** **_(She shows the gift to the camera.)_ ** **Heh, did I already say that? Umm...** **_(She looks more nervous.)_ ** **Heh...** **_(She smiles awkwardly.)_ **

**Nathalie: Put it in the box.**

**_(The mailbox opens.)_ **

**Marinette: Uh.** **_(She puts the gift in the mailbox.)_ ** **Thank you!** **_(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)_ ** **Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the note, right?** **_(Marinette makes a surprised face.)_ ** **Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

**Marinette:** **_(groans)_ **

Alix snorted. “How do you even do that!” Alya shook her head. “She did it twice!” Adrien didn't frowned, trying to remember if he’d ever received, not 1, but 2 gifts without a note. He couldn't but the package did seem strangely familiar….

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._ **

**Gabriel:** **_(from intercom)_ ** **Who was that, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

Max raised a brow. “I am not familiar with gift-giving but isn't he the one who has to purchase a present for Adrien?” Kim snickered. “I can't believe it! You finally don't understand something. This is a memorable day.” Max coughed. “Actually we will be deprived of our memories when we eventually leave. Thus, this will not be a memorable day, because we will not remember it.” 

**Nathalie:** **_(surprised)_ ** **Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

**Gabriel:** **_(angrily)_ ** **Of course I did!**

“Oh that's so sad! He forgot his own son’s birthday!” Rose looked at Adrien with pity, who in turn squirmed in his seat from the attention. “How do you even know he forgot?” Emma paused the episode, snorted and said,”Well it is pretty obvious, Lila! He’s lying, you of all people should know that.” Alya meanwhile looked at Adrien and fluttered her lashes dramatically. “My poor little cinna-” “STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Alya rolled her eyes. “If I knew that you'd be so Agreste-ive about it I would've called you sunshine child instead!” Adrien groaned. Marinette snickered. “This is what I have to deal with, cheesy puns and awful nicknames. Thanks Alya, for giving him a taste of his own medicine.” The pair high-fived while Adrien looked on with a pout. He dramatically pressed a hand against his chest and said “Meowch my lady! Such heartache! Such betrayal!” Everyone laughed as the somber mood lifted.

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**

**Gabriel: Good.** **_(disconnects)_ **

**Nathalie:** **_(covers her mouth, in fear)_ ** **Uh.** **_(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)_ ** **Ah.** **_(The doorbell rings and she composes herself.)_ ** **Yes?**

Adrien turned to Marinette with a pleading look. “Tell me she didn't.” Marinette didn't respond, choosing instead to avoid his gaze.

**Nino:** **_(from the camera outside)_ ** **Uh, hi.**

**_Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._ **

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel:** **_(as he enters)_ ** **Adrien's not home yet.**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

Alix laughed. “Nice save Nino!” Alix snorted.

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**

**Gabriel: No.** **_(He raises his palm.)_ ** **That's final.**

**Nino: That's messed up.** **_(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)_ ** **He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--**

“Don't forget being a superhero!” Marinette sighed. “He’s so amazing!” Adrien beamed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Thanks for the compliment my lady!” Marinette jumped and turned beet-read. “N-no problem!” Alya rolled her eyes. “Even when you guys are dating, she  _ still  _ acts crazy about and around you.” Marinette turned a darker crimson.

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

**Nino:** **_(to Adrien)_ ** **Anything for my best bud.** **_(To Mr. Agreste.)_ ** **Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please.** **_(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)_ **

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**

Nino crossed his arms. “It's  _ not _ fine!”

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

Chris whistled, “Wow, that was harsh!” Everyone murmured in agreement.

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.** **_(Mr. Agreste leaves.)_ **

**Nathalie:** **_(steps in front of them)_ ** **Goodbye.**

**_(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)_ **

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father--he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.** **_(Nino looks angry.)_ **

**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool.** **_(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)_ **

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

Alya sighed. “What a horrible turn of events! How will our beloved sunshine child-” Adrien interrupted. “Oh for goodness sake! Stop calling me that!” Nino joined his girlfriend. “Uh-oh looks like sunshine child is mad!” “Nino, not you too!” Once again, the mood was immediately lightened.

**_Scene: Park_ ** **_. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._ **

**Kid: But, Daddy, please!** **_(A father takes his son by the hand.)_ **

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do.** **_(Kid complains.)_ **

**Nino:** **_(angrily)_ ** **Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_ ** **_. His window screen opens._ **

**Hawk Moth** **: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!** **_(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma_ ** **_.)_ ** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize** **him.** **_(The akuma flies out into Paris_ ** **_.)_ **

**_Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles._ **

**_(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand_ ** **_. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_ **

**Hawk Moth:** **_(speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.)_ ** **Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

Alix raised a brow. “Horrid adults? Isn't he an adult too?” Kim snickered, “He’s calling himself horrid, what an idiot!” Alix smirked. “I guess you guys have that in common.” Before Kim could reply, Emma shushed them.

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth.** **_(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_ **

**_(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)_ **

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!** **_(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_ **

**_(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)_ **

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out!**

**Children:** **_(crying)_ **

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair)_ ** **Perfect.**

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._ **

**Marinette:** **_(to herself)_ ** **Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.** **_(Her mom opens the window.)_ **

**Sabine: What's that you said?**

**Marinette:** **_(looks surprised)_ ** **Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

Chris rolled his eyes. “Marinette, I think you're the only teenager who ever said that.”

**_(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)_ **

**Marinette: Mom! MOM!** **_(She sees her father_ ** **_also in a bubble.)_ ** **Dad? Dad!**

Nino’s eyes widened. “Marinette I'm sor-” Marinette shook her head and interrupted. “It's ok, you didn't know what you were doing. Hawkmoth is the one at fault.”

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_ **

 

“I still can't get used to that.” Plagg shot out of his chosen’s hair again. “SERIOUSLY? They have the same gender, voice, height, attitude, and even hairstyle. Have you ever seen  _ anyone  _ else with pigtails on _every day_? Why are you humans so annoyingly oblivious?” He huffed and sat down on Adrien’s super soft hair crossing his arms/nubs.

**_(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)_ **

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

**_(Kids cry.)_ **

**_(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)_ **

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

**Ladybug:** **_(to the kids)_ ** **Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.** **_(to the teenager)_ ** **You take care of them in the meantime.** **_(runs off)_ **

Juleka smiled. “Wow, Marinette, you're so good with kids!” Marinette blushed. “Thanks, but I'm not as good as Alya.” Said girl nodded in satisfaction. “Mhmm, and you better not forget it!” Everyone laughed.

**Kids and Teen:** **_(cheering)_ ** **Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room._ **

**_(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)_ **

**Adrien:** **_(sarcastic)_ ** **Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!** **_(He walks into the foyer and stops.)_ ** **Nathalie? Father?** **_(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_ **

**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler:** **_(standing on top of a bubble)_ ** **Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.** **_(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)_ **

**Adrien: Nino?!**

“See what I mean? You recognize  _ him, _ looking like a McDonald's happy meal toy, and you can't figure out who the love of your life is? Not to mention to on you see each other almost every day!” Adrien rubbed his neck sheepishly while everyone laughed at the phrase. “McDonald's happy meal toy.” Nino frowned. “You know Hawkmoth has a terrible sense of fashion. It not  _ my _ fault I looked like a ‘McDonald's happy meal toy’.”

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

Rose sighed. “It so beautiful seeing how much of a great friend you are.” Nino looked confused. “What are you talking about?” Alya rolled her eyes. “Duh! The whole reason you got akumatized was to throw Adrien a birthday party. If that's not true friendship, then my Ladyblog isn't awesome.”

**Teenagers: YEAH!** **_(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_ **

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started!** **_(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_ **

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!** **_(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)_ ** **So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

“Wow, I'm so sorry guys!” Emma groaned and paused the episode. “Okay let's get something straight. You've all been akumatized, except for Marinette and Adrien, and we're going see the episodes where you get akumatized. When your akumatized selves do something horrible, you shouldn't feel the need to apologize. We all understand that the akuma wasn't the real you. No one will hold a grudge against you.” Nino smiled. “Thanks.” Emma resumed the episode.

**_(Fireworks are shot.)_ **

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair)_ ** **It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**_Scene: Adrien’s room_ ** **_. Adrien looks at his ring_ ** **_. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._ **

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.** **_(Adrien turns and looks sad.)_ **

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

Tikki gasped and flew over to Plagg. “Plagg! You're not supposed to encourage this behavior! And Adrien, You're a superhero, you don't have time to go to a _party_!” Adrien looked down, ashamedly. Plagg frowned and floated up to meet Tikki’s gaze. “Listen sweet tooth, this kid’s life sucks. He need some fun in his life. I saw what happened to some of my other kittens. They became so depressed, they hurt themselves on purpose. A few even committed suicide!” Everyone gasped. Tikki’s eyes widened. “Plagg I-” Marinette spoke up in a quiet voice, interrupting her kwami. “I think Plagg is right. Adrien is a superhero, but he’s also a teenager. Sometimes, even superheroes need a break.” This time it was Tikki who looked down ashamedly. “I’m sorry.” Plagg went over and hugged his counterpart. “Don't sweat it, sweet tooth.” They floated down onto Adrien’s hair and cuddled. Emma continued the episode.

**_Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._ **

**Ladybug:** **_(to herself)_ ** **It's you and me, Bubbler.** **_(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)_ **

**Adrien: Yeah!** **_(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)_ ** **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.** **_(Rose_ ** **_smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)_ **

**_(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_ **

**Sabrina:** **_(frightened)_ ** **I'm requesting a slow dance.**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh.** **_(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)_ ** **It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?** **_(makes a sweet face)_ **

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl.** **_(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)_ **

Adrien groaned. “Why did you have to do that Nino?” Sabrina frowned. “Okay, I kind of got the idea you don't really like Chloé, but you don't have to be that mean!” Chloé smiled when she heard her friend standing up for her. Lila rolled her eyes. “Pah-lease. If anything, she deserves it for all the times she was mean to us.” Adrien widened his eyes. “Wait no I didn't mean it like that! I just  _ hate  _ slow-dancing. Besides I like Chloé. She might be a little mean to others but I've known her since childhood. I know what she's really like.” Chloé smiled a genuine, spite-less, smile. “Thanks Adrik-I mean Adrien.” Adrien beamed. “No problem, Chlo.” Lila scowled.

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé: Forget about** **_them_ ** **, let's go dance! C'mon!** **_(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)_ **

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm** **!** **_(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record_ ** **_.)_ ** **A record?**

Alya leaned into Marinette’s face and wiggled her brows up and down. “Ohhhh, someones  _ jealous. _ Need some peanut butter to go with that jelly?” Adrien snickered as Marinette turned the exact shade of her Ladybug suit.

**_(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_ **

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug: Yours truly.** **_(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)_ ** **Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.** **_(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)_ ** **Spots off.** **_(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_ **

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy.**

Alya crossed her arms. “See, even your kwami agrees with me! And she’s like 5,000 years old.” Marinette groaned and covered her scarlet face with her hands.

**Tikki: You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.** **_(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)_ ** **I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

“Oh so that's why you put those cookies into your purse.” Marinette faced her friend sheepishly. “You noticed?” Alya grinned. “Girl, you weren't exactly that subtle.”

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

**Marinette: Me too!** **_(they hug)_ **

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.**

**Marinette: Okay.**

Mylène shook her head fondly. “The moment Adrien is involved, you say yes.” Marinette once again turned beet-red.  _ Great, my face is going to be permanently red from all this flirting and teasing. _

**Tikki:** **_(urgent)_ ** **Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.** **_(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._ **

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** **_(Marinette gasps)_ **

**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

**_(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)_ **

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan: None of your business.**

Alya shook her head. "Rookie mistake, Ivan. Never talk back to an akuma."

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business.** **_(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_ **

**_(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_ **

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There.** **_(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)_ **

Adrien grinned, saying, “Hey Marinette, why don't you kiss me instead of a piece of paper?” Marinette flushed but recovered quickly. “I guess the paper was more desirable than you.”

“You wound me, m’lady.”

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

**Alya: What'd you say?**

Alya slaped her face. “Seriously? How did i not hear that? Or see Tikki?” Marinette giggled.

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.** **_(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)_ ** **NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

Plagg looked up. “I hate to admit it, but Tikki is almost always right.” “Almost?” Plagg looked at Tikki and answered her unspoken question. “Remember the snake incident?” Tikki sighed, “Please don't remind me.”

**_(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_ **

**Adrien: Hey, paris, how you doing?**

**_(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)_ **

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**_(Ladybug throws her yo-yo_ ** **_. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)_ **

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party's over.**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.** **_(Adrien runs into his house.)_ **

**Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party!** **_(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_ **

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot. Plagg, claws out!**

 

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 

**_(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff_ ** **_, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)_ **

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug: I had it under control,** **_(the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir’s head),_ ** **but thanks.**

Adrien scowled. “I really wish you would stop doing that.”Emma snickered at her dad.

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair; to The Bubbler)_ ** **Get the Miraculouses** **. I want those powers, NOW!**

**_(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_ **

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir:** **_(to himself)_ ** **Most adults do anyhow.** **_(to Bubbler)_ ** **You must bring the adults back!**

“Poor little sunshine child.” Adrien groans.

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?** **_(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)_ **

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair; to The Bubbler)_ ** **What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

**_Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._ **

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.** **_(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_ **

Kim copies. “Why? Why are you so awkward?”

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm** **!** **_(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_ **

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

Alix rolled her eyes. “Seriously? Why do you complain about his puns if you make stupid jokes too?”

**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there!** **_(She points to the Eiffel Tower)_ **

**Cat Noir: Got it!** **_(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)_ **

**Ladybug: Hang on!** **_(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)_ **

Max’s eyes widened. “That should not be possible! The chances of his baton holding on should have been impossible!” Emma laughed. “Louis had the same problem. Just accept that magic doesn't follow the laws of physics. It will make your life easier.”

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is.** **_(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._ **

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

**Alya:** **_(from the crowd)_ ** **Ladybug!** **_(All the teens start to cheer her on.)_ **

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** **_(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)_ **

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

**_(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)_ **

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** **_(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_ **

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?** **_(Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)_ **

**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got?** **_(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_ **

**Ladybug: Got it!** **_(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)_ ** **Cat Noir, cover me!** **_(Cat Noir takes the pipe)_ **

**Cat Noir: Go on!** **_(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_ **

Alix whistled, impressed. “I would've never thought to do that. I would've just hit him with the wrench.” Nino winced. “Than I'm glad you're not Ladybug. I don't want my head bashed in.”

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** **_(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)_ ** **Time to de-evilize!** **_(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)_ ** **Gotcha!** **_(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)_ ** **Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug** **!** **_(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_ **

**Nino: Who? Dude.** **_(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_ **

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_ **

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!** **_(His window screen closes)_ **

**_Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur Office._ **

**Gabriel:** **_(on the intercom)_ ** **Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel: Good.** **_(He disconnects)_ **

**Nathalie:** **_(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)_ ** **A birthday present, from your father.**

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.** **_(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside school._ **

**Chloé:** **_(Screaming at Sabrina)_ ** **What do you mean not for a week?!**

**Sabrina:** **_(scared)_ ** **There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!** **_(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)_ **

**Alya:** **_(to Marinette)_ ** **Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

**Adrien: Hey girls!** **_(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_ **

**Marinette:** **_(to Alya)_ ** **Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien:** **_(to Nino)_ ** **Hey, dude.**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?** **_(Marinette looks surprised)_ ** **He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

Kim pretended to wipe a tear. “Bro love. Nice!” Adrien gasped. “Oh no! Nino! They figured out our secret! Quick, let's run away together!” Everyone laughed. Marinette smiled. “I think I like you this way.” Adrien stopped laughing. “What are you talking about?” Marinette shrugged. “Well you always act so..what's the word….closed off. It’s nice to see you let your guard down, not just as Chat.” Adrien copied Marinette's shrug. “When someone learns your biggest secret, you tend to get a lot more comfortable with them.“

**Alya:** **_(to Marinette)_ ** **You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

Alya shook her head. “Gurl, you are too sweet for your own good.” 

**Alya: Aw, Marinette.** **_(They hug.)_ ** **You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.** **_(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)_ **

**_THE END._ **

“Well I already figured it out so…” Alya rolled her eyes. “That's only because you learned she's Ladybug and opened your eyes.” Adrien grinned. “No I've always known she was amazing. She impressed my dad, which is almost impossible, beat Max, the literal king of video games and manages to beat akumas with the most random things. Not to mention her designs are awesome.” Marinette was overwhelmed with joy . “Thanks but you're even more amazing. You have to do photoshoots, chinese, piano and fencing all while fighting evil with me. If anything you're more amazing than me.”  Adrien snorted. “You're obviously more amazing.” Chris rolled his eyes. “Dudes, you're both amazing. **”**

 

Emma ignored them. She stood up and whistled to get everyone's attention. “5 minute break. Please use the bathroom, eat some snacks, do anything. If you have any questions for me or mom and dad, wait until  _ after _ the break. Got it?” Everyone nodded. Soon the room was filled with the noises of people eating and talking. Occasionally, a few people went to the bathroom. 

 

After 5 minutes the future gang stood together at the front of the room. Chris cupped his hands around his mouth and said, “Guys!”  Everyone looked at him. “Sitting down so we or Mom and Dad can answer some questions. Marinette, Adrien, please come up to the front of the room.” Everyone followed Emma’s directions. 

 

“Okay let's begin, any questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's where I'm going to end it. I don't know why, but this took forever to finish. I had the stupidest writers block ever! I really hope I can write another chapter in a week. *wipes sweat from forhead*


	4. COPYCAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry. I haven't posted in a month! I didn't even realize that Gorazilla came out. When I did realize, I watched it, but then I freaked out because I realized I was still on Copycat. I have a confession to make. I forgot about this whole fanfiction! So that's why I was late. So let's see, the bad news is I'm over a month late, Garzilla is out and I still have like 34 episodes to go. But the good news is, it's spring break, so I have more time to write, the next chapter are just fillers so they'll be much easier to write, and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Well it was, on the 22nd of March, but still, yay me! And I've decided that I’m going to attempt (Note the word attempt. It might suck, I'm not good at writing romance.) to write a love story for…..Louis. yes you heard me. He's the only one without a partner. But let's talk about that later. Anyway, I think that's all for the intro, Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments
> 
> valenkisa: Thank You
> 
> P.S. Thanks for all the kudos. They make my day!

Even if they had watched the 2 superheros transform not once but _twice_ on screen _,_ there was nothing better than the live version. So of course when the class got the chance to ask Marinette, Adrien, Louis, Chris, and/or Emma the question they never had the answers to, Nathaniël voiced everyone's big question.

 

“Can you guys transform in front of us?”

 

Even though that was more of a request than a question, the superheros obliged.

 

“Tikki-”

 

“Plagg-”

 

“Transform me!”

 

Everyone watched in awe as they watched the kwamis go inside the miraculouses and turn Marinette and Adrien into Paris’s superhero duo. Emma leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She smiled smugly as she watched.

 

After the awe over the transformations diminished, Rose waved her hand in the air. When the super-duo picked her, she grinned and asked, “Does he purr?” Ladybug smirked while Chat stiffened.

 

“N-no!” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Yes he can, he's just embarrassed. I didn't know until Prime Queen.” Chat pouted but stiffened again when he thought of something. _She wouldn't….. “_ Does anyone want a demonstration?” _Yep, she would._ Adrien yelped and tried to run, but Marinette held on to his tail, making him trip and everyone else laugh. He landed on his back and she started rubbing his exposed stomach. He sent her a betrayed look, simultaneously trying to resist purring. His efforts were wasted.

 

After everyone stopped laughing and Adrien got over his embarrassment, Max, with his hand held confidently in the air, was chosen.

 

“If he carries many feline traits, are you also similar in nature to a Ladybug?” A few brows were raised, confused by the way Max phrased his question, but Marinette was confused for a different reason. “Umm…Actually I'm not sure.”

 

Adrien perked up when he realised he could answer the question. “Oh that's easy.” He closed his eyes and, as if he was reading from a textbook, he spoke in a low, monotone voice.

 

“Ladybugs are between 0.3 and 0.4 inches in length. Their bright colouring is used to warn predators to not eat them. Should that not dissuade a predator, ladybugs also secrete a foul-smelling liquid from their legs. However, they don't use chemical cues just to avoid predators. They also use it to attract mates, communicate with other Ladybugs, mark trails, and a lot of other things. Ladybugs feast on aphids and other plant-eating insects and following sexual mating, females deposit up to 300 fertilized eggs among these plants. And of course like a lot of other animals, they hibernate in the winter, living of the fat they stored from all that feasting on other insects.” He stopped stopped talking when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

 

Finally Kim broke the silence. “And I thought Max was the nerd.” His comment broke the ice. A few laughs broke out through the the room. Alix waited until everyone stopped laughing. “Seriously though, how did you know all that stuff?”

 

Adrien rubbed his neck self-consciously. “When you have lot of time and a crush on a Ladybug superhero, you're willing to do anything. Besides I knew I could purr a long time ago, in the suit that is. I was curious if Ladybug was like that too. You know, doing Ladybug stuff. But I figured out she isn't. For one thing she isn't 0.3 inches tall. She also doesn't smell like ‘foul-smelling liquid,’ she smells like cookies and flowers. I'm pretty sure her _smell_ of all things didn't make me fall in love with her, and we learned to communicate the old fashioned way: by talking. She obviously give birth to 3, not 300 kids and she definitely did not hibernate in the winter. So Max the answer is a no.”

 

Before anyone else could talk Lila spoke up. “What I'm wondering is why her hair is blue.” Emma answered. “I'm pretty sure that's just a stylistic decision. After all this is a cartoon.” More questions were asked by the curious class.

 

“How did you do all this? Ya know the ‘kidnapping from the past’ thing”

 

“Magic.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts.”

 

“Can miraculous holder be akumatized?”

 

“I'm actually…..not sure.”

 

“Are there more miraculouses?”

 

“Yes there are. They're in Master Fu’s box”

 

“Wait, what?! Why the hell didn't you tell me! And who’s Master Fu?”

 

“Because…..ummm….reasons.”

 

…………..

 

Finally after about 30 minutes Alya got up. “Okay I have a very serious question…..” Everyone leaned forward in their seats. “When the heck are we going to start the episode already? I wanna see some more of that superhero action!” Everyone laughed in amusement and agreement. Emma pulled out her remote. “Well then, let's get started.”

 

**[ Theme Song ]**

 

“There's Master Fu’s box again.”

“Okay, seriously, who is Master Fu?”

“Yeah gurl, we all need some answers.”

“Guys, shut up! Mom will give you the answers when she's ready. Besides, you'll learn in the origins episodes.”

 

 **  
** **《Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

Rose chirped up, “Who?” Alix rolled her eyes. “Hmmm let me think, who was Marinette obsessed with during this whole entire year?. Gee I don't know! All I remember is that his name starts with an A! Nope, I haven't got a clue. Oh well.” Marinette rolled her eyes at Alix’s sarcasm. **  
** **Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?** **  
** **Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah-- wuh, glah."** **  
** **Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (An image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

Kim fake gagged. “This is all too sappy for me.” Alya smirked. “Says the guy that got Chloé the ‘jewel ranked highest in popularity’ and presented it to her on the ‘3rd most romantic spot in Paris.’ for Valentine's Day” He flushed as he tried to defend himself. Alix flushed for a different reason. (Cough, cough, jealousy, cough ;) ;)) **  
** **Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.** **  
** **Marinette: Pretty much.**

“On the contrary, the advancement of human technology has created a better solution called a-" **  
** **Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

Tikki giggled. “I took the words right out of your mouth.” **  
** **Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number! (She calls Alya.)** **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: The Place des Vosges. A crowd is gathered. Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.** **  
** **Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

“Oh this was the unveiling of that statue of you and me!” Adrien and Marinette both remembered what they did that day. Their partner was going to _hate_ them! “Oh no.” **  
** **André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.** **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Marinette's room. Alya and Marinette are talking.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a script) so just stick to this script.**

“Dude you made her a script?” Alya gave her future son a look. “Didn't you or did you not hear what T.V. me just said?” **  
** **Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.** **  
** **Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?** **  
** **Marinette: (looks at the phone and the script and gasps) Forget it! This is never gonna work.** **  
** **Alya: (taps the call button on Marinette's phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)**

“Why did you go so far away? You're acting like something’s going to explode!” Alya snorted.

“Murphy’s law, search it up, it's basically the definition of Marinette getting involved with Adrien. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.” Said superhero pouted. **  
** **(Marinette gasps and panics while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**

“Marinette’s acting just like you. How dangerous can asking out Adrikins really be?” **  
** **Adrien: (recording) Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.** **  
** **Marinette: It's come to voicemail!** **  
** **Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

Kim laughed. “How many times do you have to say ‘Don't improv’? What's the worst she can do?” Alya sent him a haunted look that made him think twice about his question **  
** **Marinette: (gulp) Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye! (throws the phone onto the couch)**

“Yeah, that’s pretty bad.” Emma ignored Kim. “Wait, Mom, did you just throw your phone across the room? How did it not break?” Louis shook his head. “Don't ask.” **  
** **(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)** **  
** **Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

Alya sighed. “Wait for it.” Nino looked at his girlfriend. “Wait for wha-” **  
** **Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

The room was filled with laughter, groans and sighs. At least five people facepalmed and/or shook their head. “Marinette!” Marinette just folded her legs up, resting her head on her knees. “It gets worse,” she said, it a quiet voice. Adrien was confused. “Wait, I never got that message. What happened?” **  
** **Marinette: (gasps)** **  
** **Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

“Oh you hit 2. Now it makes sense” **  
** **(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)** **  
** **Phone: Message saved. Goodbye.**

“WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT TWO?” Marinette sheepishly looked up while simultaneously wincing at her classmate’s volume. “Umm… I was nervous?...” Adrien was confused once again. “But why didn't I get your message?” **  
** **Marinette: (screams)** **  
** **Alya: It's not as bad as you think.** **  
** **Marinette: Hmm?** **  
** **Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

Chris rolled his eyes. “Except for, you know, the whole superhero secret.” **  
** **Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.** **  
** **Alya: Big deal!** **  
** **Marinette: I called him "hot stuff".**

Adrien laughed. “Trust me, I've heard way more umm.. _vulgar_ things than that.” Marinette’s voice was muffled but he could make out something along the lines of, “It's still embarrassing.”

**Marinette: He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

Alya patted her best friend's head.“Girl, sometimes you exaggerate waaaay too much.” Marinette just moaned in embarrassment. **  
** **Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...** **  
** **(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**

Adrien blinked twice to make use he saw correctly. “You. Have. My Schedule. Attached. To your ceiling. …...I don't know it is should be flattered or scared.” **  
** **Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

“I think despite the creepiness, I'm going to go for flattered. After all, it's only fair. I have a ladybug shrine in _my_ room.” Marinette looked up and smiled at her partner. “Thanks Adrien.” **  
** **Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?** **  
** **Marinette: (giggles)** **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!** **  
** **Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)**

“Plagg!” Plagg come to ignore his chosen. **  
** **(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)** **  
** **Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!** **  
** **Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)** **  
** **Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail.**

Alix snickered.”Let's see ‘hot stuff’s’ reaction to _this._ ” Adrien grinned as he watched his T.V. self.“Get ready for disappointment.”

**Adrien: Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)**

Alix dramatically threw her hands up in the air. “NOOOOOOO!” **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!** **  
** **(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**

“Mlady, when a statue of you and your partner is about to be unveiled, you're supposed to be happy.” **  
** **Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!** **  
** **Marinette: Me too.**

“WHAT!” Marinette giggled. “I might have forgotten.” Adrien’s face was a mix of disbelief, exasperation and confusion. “OH SO YOU JUST _FORGOT_ A STATUE THAT CELEBRATES YOU! WHO DOES THAT!”  Marinette ducked her head. “Sorry, sorry!” **  
** **Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.** **  
** **Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

Alya facepalms palmed. “Great, a third time I was absolutely oblivious. Why did I not see that!” **  
** **Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?** **  
** **Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

“Aren't you supposed to be there too?” **  
** **Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!** **  
** **Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!** **  
** **Alya: You sure?** **  
** **Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.** **  
** **Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

“‘Stay out of trouble,’ I said. ‘Don't improv,’ I said. And she does the _complete_ opposite!” Adrien perked up. “Wait what did she do?” Alya just shook her head. “You'll see.” **  
** **Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

“Exactly!” Lila looked at Tikki and continued. “Why isn't she going?” **  
** **Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.** **  
** **Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor.** **  
** **Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

“And yet you managed to miss it. You've got to keep your promises Bugaboo.” Marinette scowled. “Don't call me Bugaboo.”

 

 **  
** **《Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.** **  
** **Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

Marinette growled. “Adrien-” She got interrupted by her daughter. “Okay mom, he did something even stupider a few minutes later. Let it all out then.” Marinette listened and Adrien listened too. He listened enough to know that trouble was coming. _What have I done?_ **  
** **Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...** **  
** **(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**

Kim smirked. “Ooooo, is someone jEaLoUs?” He looked at Adrien only to look away when he saw the blonde’s fearful expression, and his raven haired girlfriend. **  
** **André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.** **  
** **Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it…**

Alya rolled her eyes, “Sorry to disappoint, she's not going to come.” Marinette blinked and guilt washed over her. **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)** **  
** **Tikki: Oh boy.** **  
** **Marinette: Which one's his?** **  
** **Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

Plagg smiled. “See, this is why Tikki’s the smart one.” Marinette giggled and everyone let out a mutual sigh. _Scary Marinette isn't here...yet._ **  
** **Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)** **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!** **  
** **Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?** **  
** **(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**

Rose pouted in sympathy. “Poor Théo!” Marinette winced as guilt hit her again. _I'm, or I_ was _, his idol, and instead or being there, I wasted time on a_ cellphone! **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!** **  
** **Marinette: There it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!** **  
** **Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!**

Max’s eyes widened. “Wow, that is remarkable! What other talents do you two possess?” Plagg smirked, swallowed a lump of cheese, and asked cheekily, “Does eating cheese count as a talent?” Everyone laughed..until Emma shushed them. **  
  
**

**  
** **《: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though-- I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

A few facepalms could be heard. “Adrien you're _bending down_ ! Why would you say something _sooo_ stupid!” Adrien grinned sheepishly and shrugged, still anticipating Marinette’s anger. If she was upset about the leader thing, she would probably explode when she sees him outright _lying_ that they were a couple. **  
** **Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

Chloé shouted out, “STOP.” When Emma paused the video, and she had everyone's attention, she continued. “While a lot of you might think it cute that he has a crush on Marinette-” Marinette blushed while Adrien growled, “I don't think it's cute.” “-did anyone think about how old he is? I mean if he has a job, how old is he? Isn't this pedophilia?” As the class pondered this, many had disgusted faces. Nathaniël shocked his head, snapping out of his daze first. “Le-let's just continue the episode.” Emma obliged. **  
** **Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?** **  
** **Théo: Really?** **  
** **Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)** **  
** **Théo: (walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?**

“ADRIEN FUCKING AGRESTE! DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID? I WILL _MURDER_ YOU!”.

 

Adrien hid behind Alya. “YOU DON'T AKUMATIZE PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS!” Adrien frowned and looked around his human barrier. “But you akumatized Lila when you chewed her out! Are you being a hypocrite?” He ducked his head back to safety when he saw her face contort to be even angrier. But then it softened when she acknowledged what he said. “Yes it's true, I kind of yelled at her, but I was trying to stop rumors that we were like _this._ **”** She crossed her fingers to demonstrate and continued. “But you started a whole new rumor that we were dating and that's just not right.” Adrien few people shot Lila a confused look. _What lies? When did she get akumatized?_ Some of them never realized that she was lying. Lila ducked her head. Those who weren't already informed of her lies, would soon be.

 

Adrien, on the other hand, raised his head and opens his mouth, but Alya beat him to it. “Well actually, you guys were already assumed to be dating. I mean you have a ship name and even fanfiction.” Marinette's eyes widened. “Really? What's our ship name?” “Ladynoir. And some of those fanfics are like really _steamy_! They are definitely not suited for-” Emma cut her off. “So can we start watching again?” Everyone sat down. Marinette looked over at her partner. “Sorry.” Adrien smiled. “Thanks, and I'm sorry too.” Their smiles grew and they faced the screen.

 **  
** **《Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!** **  
** **Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!** **  
** **Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!** **  
** **(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**

Adrien head snapped up. “Wait a minute, DID YOU STEAL MY PHONE? WHO DOES THAT?” Alya laughed. “She also stole mine and Chloé’s phone!” Adrien’s jaw hit the floor. “I thought you were a superhero, not a super umm.. thief. ‘Supervillain’ kind of sounds exaggerated.” Marinette tried to defend herself. “I returned them! It wasn't stealing it was just ummm… borrowing.” Her voice trailed off as she heard her friends snickering. She crossed her arms, giving up. Adrien smiled. “It's okay.” **  
** **Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.** **  
** **(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**

Kim clapped loudly and sarcasticly. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present the king of stealth. Fantastic acting, perfectly inconspicuous just absolutely _amazing._ ” Marinette giggled. “Whistling does not make you suspicious.” Adrien pouted. “I'm hurt.” **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Théo's studio.》**

 

 **  
** **Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

Alya's eyes widened. “Oh no he _didn't_ ! Saying that those two don't deserve each other is like saying peanut butter is horrible with jelly!” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Yep, two oblivious idiots that write super sappy love poems and, ironically, commit minor crimes. There _are_ perfect for each other.” Nino looked confused. “Umm, sappy love poems? When was that?” Emma cleared her throat. “That's in Dark Cupid, the Valentine's Day episode. We're going to watch it….when we finish the episodes before it. Of course it would be a lot easier to do that it you guys didn't talk _so_ much!” Everyone went quiet. “ _THANK YOU!_ ” **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Marinette payed close attention to his word and ducked her head in shame. “It was my fault too. I should have come.” Adrien patted her shoulder it an attempt to comfort the guilty superhero. **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.** **  
** **Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat)**

Kim laughed. “He's a perfect copycat! He's even got the stupid puns!” Adrien frowned “Hey!” Kim ignored him. **  
** **  
  
**

**《Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.》**

**  
** **  
** **Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (looks at Plagg)**

Chris snorted. “Dude that face was _priceless!_ ” **  
** **Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!** **  
** **  
  
**

**《Scene: Marinette's room.》**

**  
** **  
** **Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this-- (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone.) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes.) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed.)**

Everyone laughed at Marinette's theatrics. Adrien whispered into her ear, “If you just wanted to go to the movies with me, all you had to do was ask.” His warm breath ticketed her neck, making her shiver. She shook her head to clear it. _Control yourself Marinette!_ She then saved away his face. “I changed my mind.” **  
** **Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.** **  
** **Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.** **  
** **  
  
**

**《Scene: Adrien's room.》** **  
  
**

**  
** **Adrien: (recording) Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.** **  
** **  
** **Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)** **  
** **  
  
**

**《Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.》**

**  
** **  
** **Copycat: (humming)** **  
** **(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)** **  
** **Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.** **  
** **Civilian: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)** **  
** **Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!** **  
** Emma shook her head. “Where the hell are the guards? Isn't the Mona Lisa like the most famous painting ever?” A lot of people nodded in agreement. **  
  
**

**《Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.》**

**  
** **  
** **Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.** **  
** **Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.)** **  
** **Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake! (He runs into the school, and jumps off the building moments to investigate the Scene.)**

Marinette laughed. “I don't know, his puns are pretty on point.” Adrien gasped. “Excuse me! A phony like him could never master the art of puns!” **  
  
**

**  
** **[Transformation Sequence]** **  
  
**

**  
** **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)** **  
  
**

 

**《Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.》**

**  
** Alya laughed. “Girl _what_ are you doing?” Marinette rolled her eyes. “When you steal something, you should _never_ leave fingerprints,” she said, in a matter-of-fact voice. Alya’s laughed was loud enough to be heard on the moon. “Guys we have confession, we can turn her in!” Marinette’s eyes widened but then she straightened. “The jokes on you. By the ice we leave this place, and have access to the police force, you'll all forget about it!” Kim sighed dramatically. “Marinette, just stop, we're _trying_ to watch the show!” **  
** **Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.** **  
** **Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens.**

“Damn, Tikki, that was really sassy!” Tikki turned a red draped than her usual. Marinette pouted. **  
** **Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)** **  
** **Alya: Problem fixed?** **  
** **Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.** **  
** **Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

Nino grinned. “You don't sound surprised.” Alya rolled her eyes. “You get used to it eventually.” **  
** **Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.** **  
** **Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.** **  
** **Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

Adrien burst out laughing. Marinette pouted as she watched her partner. Her classmates were also having a hard time holding in their laughter! _Traitors!_ **  
** **Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.** **  
** **Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief.**

Adrien raised a brow. “Thanks...I guess.”

 **Marinette: (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!** **  
  
**

 

 **[Transformation Sequence]** **  
  
**

 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**  
  
**

**《Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.》**

**  
** **  
** **Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!** **  
** **(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

Kim snorted. “ _Suuuure._ ” **  
** **Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.** **  
** **(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**

Nino shook his head. “Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, you are just too innocent, too trusting, too pure!” Adrien growled. “Shut. Up.” **  
** **Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

Alya rolled her eyes, “No you're not.” **  
** **Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.** **  
** **(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.** **  
** **Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.** **  
** **Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there--**

Adrien rolled his eyes. “They're pretty stupid if they think they can keep me behind bars. I literally have the power of destruction in my hands, err, hand.” **  
** **Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.** **  
** **Ladybug: Hmph!**

Alix growled. “They're _superheros!_ ” She looked at her red-haired classmate. “Sabrina, no offence, but your father's an arse.” Sabrina smiled shyly. “Yeah, he's a bit…..thick headed.” **  
** **(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police)** **  
** **Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away!** **  
** **(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)** **  
** **Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?** **  
** **Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?** **  
** **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)** **  
** **Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...** **  
** **Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

Alix wiggled her eyes. “Oh _more_ crimes!” **  
** **Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?** **  
** **Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!** **  
** **Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to--** **  
** **(The police helicopter arrives)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Wha!** **  
** **Ladybug: Huh?** **  
** **Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!** **  
** **Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?** **  
** **Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.)**

“OHHHHHH!” Alya laughed maniacally. “You just got rozosted  by the red bug! IN _YOUR_ FACE!” Everyone laughed, even Sabrina. _Sorry dad!_ **  
** **(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)**

Nino facepalmed. “Again with the winking? Dude you need some _serious_ lessons on stealth.” **  
** **Police: Come on, let's get him!** **  
** **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)** **  
** **Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?** **  
** **Plagg: Yours or his?** **  
** **Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

Marinette laughed. “Yes, very, very funny!” **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Outside Théo's studio.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.** **  
** **(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)** **  
** **Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?** **  
** **Cat Noir: I found his den.** **  
** **Ladybug: Who?** **  
** **Cat Noir: My Copycat.** **  
** **Ladybug: I'm not getting you.** **  
** **Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.** **  
** **Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.** **  
** **Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.** **  
** **Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)** **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: Théo's studio.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?** **  
** **(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**

Kim shook his head. “Sorry oblivious.” **  
** **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** **  
** **(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**

Louis whistled. “Oh, smart!” **  
** **Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.** **  
** **(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)** **  
** **Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?** **  
** **(The staff starts ringing)** **  
** **Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.** **  
** **Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.** **  
** **Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)** **  
** **Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.** **  
** **Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.** **  
** **Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!** **  
** **Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!** **  
** **(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**

Nino whistled too. “Kinky!” Adrien turned red. “Hey, just because I'm chained up and he's sitting on top of me, that doesn't mean….you know what, you're right. That sounds wrong.” Nino smirked. **  
** **Copycat: Huh?** **  
** **Cat Noir: Ha ha!** **  
** **Copycat: There you are.** **  
** **Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!** **  
** **Cat Noir: That's because I am me!** **  
** **Ladybug: Where is his akuma?** **  
** **Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.** **  
** **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)** **  
** **Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.** **  
** **Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?** **  
** **Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.** **  
** **Ladybug: Uhh...** **  
** **Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?** **  
** **Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us.** **  
** **Copycat: What?** **  
** **Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?** **  
** **Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!** **  
** **Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!** **  
** **Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!** **  
** **Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.** **  
** **Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

Alya laughed. “Again with the backhanded compliments. **  
** **Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!** **  
** **Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

Emma rolled her eyes. “That's one other stupidest lines that has ever been created. It would barf it not for the fact that I have excellent self control. ” **  
** **Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?** **  
** **(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.** **  
** **Ladybug: Where's his akuma?** **  
** **Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.** **  
** **Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.** **  
** **(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)** **  
** **Ladybug: He's pretty good.** **  
** **Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!** **  
** **Copycat: I told you I was better than him.** **  
** **Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)** **  
** **(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!** **  
** **Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!** **  
** **Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?** **  
** **(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad, while Copycat refuses to show his.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

Nino barked out an inhumane laugh. Alya eyed him nervously. “Umm.. babe are you ok?” Through his laughter, he managed to get out a full sentence. “Doesn't that reminded you of Pokémon?” Soon he wasn't the only one laughing. **  
** **Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows)** **  
** **(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!** **  
** **(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)** **  
** **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Nice catch!** **  
** **Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.** **  
** **Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.** **  
** **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

Everyone winced. “Wow, that was harsh.” Marinette faced her partner. “I'm so sorry Adrien. I thought you were fooling around.” **  
** **Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us.**

Rose cried out, “Aww, that's soo, sad!” **  
** **Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?** **  
** **Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.** **  
** **Théo: Can you autograph it for me?** **  
** **Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.** **  
** **Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.** **  
** **Ladybug: Huh?**

Adrien chuckled. “Thanks goodness you didn't find out then. I would've been a fur coat in 10 minutes tops! Lesson learned; never piss off the lady!” Marinette giggled in response. **  
  
**

**  
** **《Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Adrien: Didn't find it.**

 **  
** **  
** **《Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.** **  
** **(Marinette presses 2.)** **  
** **Automated voice: Your message has been erased.** **  
** **Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.** **  
** **Alya: That's my girl.**

 **  
** **  
** **《Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.》**

 **  
** **  
** **Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.** **  
** **Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice.** **  
** **Alya: Do it now!** **  
** **(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)** **  
** **Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!** **  
** **Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.** **  
** **Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?**

Chris grinned. “Mom was a great wingwoman back then too!” Alya looked at her son, confused. “What are you talking about?” His grinned widened. “You set me and Emma up.” Alya matched her son's grin. “I am the best mom ever!” The class laughed. **  
** **Nino: Sure thing!** **  
** **(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)** **  
** **Marinette: Yay!**

**  
  
**

**  
** **》THE END《**

  


Emma. stood up and clapped her hands, successfully gaining everyone's attention. “5 minute break, then we watch Time Breaker.” Alix groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's where I'll end it. Again, I'm really sorry about the late post. Hopefully I'll be better about it…...eventually.


	5. TIMEBREAKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Breaker is one of the, if not the, saddest episode of Miraculous Ladybug. At least, it was for me. And since Chat is her partner, LB would be really sad and upset over it. The problem is, I don't consider myself very good at writing emotional moments in a story (I'm still learning.) so this one might be a little awkward. Apologies in advance. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments:  
> JaymeLee Womack: "Thank you" x 4, pocket dimensions do rock, and here it is.  
> Miraculous1109: I will, thank you and don't worry I won't stop, I'm just slow at writing fanfiction. :)

******》Theme Song《**

 

**  
** **》Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. **

**Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother.《** **  
  
**

**  
** **Sabine: Well? With or without?** **  
** **Marinette: Uh, with?**

 

Adrien grinned. “You sound unsure. And here I thought you were a fashion designer,” he teased.

 

“Adrien! I just- I mean- just be quiet,” she huffed.

**  
** **Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?** **  
** **Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.**

 

“Aww! Marinette, that's so sweet!” Rose cooed. She cupped her heart-shaped face, and smiled at her classmate. **  
  
**

**Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth weddinnniversary.**

 

Kim whistled. “20 years! That's so much, like over twice how old  _ I _ am.”

 

“No shit sherlock,” Alix said, rolling her eyes as she spoke. Kim smirked.

 

“Is someone still upset that we're watching the episode where they get akumatized?” His smirk grew as he watched her sulk. **  
  
**

**Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you here a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?** **  
** **Marinette: Well what?** **  
** **Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

 

Adrien laughed, “I can see where Marinette got her overactive imagination!” His classmates laughed with him. **  
  
**

**Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**

 

A few more laughs were heard in the audience. **  
  
**

**Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)** **  
** **Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)** **  
** **Marinette: You're going to be late!** **  
** **Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

 

Alya laughed. “Knowing her, she'll forget about it,” she said. Marinette pulled a face, not wanting to admit that Alya was right. **  
  
**

**Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?** **  
** **Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.** **  
** **Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)**

 

Everyone laughs.

 

**  
** **》Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.《** **  
  
**

**  
** **(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**

 

“Hey it’s me!” Alix’s face displayed a grin which slowly faded as she remembered why she was being shown in the episode. **  
  
**

**Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?** **  
** **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris.**

 

Marinette couldn't stop the smug smile that crosses her face. “Your father has good taste.”

 

**Mr. Kubdel: (notices Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress**

**nicely?.**

 

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Pah-lease. There is no outfit in the  _ world _ that can make  _ her _ look ‘nice’.” **  
  
**

**Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.** **  
** **Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.** **  
** **Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

 

Nathaniël lit up. “So, I wasn't the only one who got akumatized on their birthday!”

 

“Wait, You got akumatized on your birthday too?” Alix's eyes enlarged as he nodded in response to her question. **  
  
**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.** **  
** **Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.** .  **  
** **Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)**

 

Her classmates gasped with her. Now it was Alix who couldn't help but smile smugly. 

 

“Oh so that's why your were so protective of it! I'm so sorry!” Alya sent Alix an apologetic look.

 

“It's ok, it wasn't your fault,” said Alix. “Forgive and forget, am I right?” **  
  
**

**Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

 

Kim sniggered. “Oh, reverse psychology! What a turn of events.” **  
  
**

“The real turn of events is how a dimwit like you managed to know the term ‘reverse phycology’” she retorted.

 

**Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)** **  
** **Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?** **  
** **Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.** **  
** **Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.**

 

Alix winced.  _ That didn't turn out well. _

 

**  
** **》Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. **

**Marinette is in her room doing homework.《**

**  
** **  
** **Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!** **  
** **Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!** **  
** **(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)**

 

Plagg looks at Tikki in disgust. “You two are as sickeningly sweet as the boy.” Adrien scoffs. “I'm not even close to the level of cheesy they're in.” Emma shushed them. **  
  
**

**Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5**

**minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

 

“Wow.” Alya slow-clapped. **  
  
**

**Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!** **  
** **Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

 

Alya scoffed. “Your responsibilities are more important than  _ Adrien. _ ” Adrien gasped. “Excuse you, I am hurt!” 

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Your pretty face can wait,” she said. “From what I've seen, Ms.Chamack can’t.” Adrien’s rebuttal was stalled by Marinette's voice. 

 

“She's right, it's my responsibility,” Marinette sighed. 

 

“The important thing is that your learned your lesson.”Tikki smiled as she spoke. Her chosen smiled with her. **  
  
**

**Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!** **  
** **Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)** **  
** **Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**

 

Alya juggled her eyebrows suggestively. “ _ Someone  _ has a crush! And a wink too!”

 

“What! I was just being friendly!” He looked to his best friend for help. 

 

“Sorry dude, but it's true. You're always being overly friendly with Marinette. It's obvious that you were crushing on her.” Adrien tried to defend himself. 

 

“I thought she hated me!” He threw his hands up dramatically. “She would always run away or hide from me! So I tried to make her like me.” Alya laughed. Everyone else laughed with her. **  
  
**

**Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.** **  
** **Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!** **  
** **Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.** **  
** **Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?** **  
** **Marinette: (laughs)** **  
** **Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year.** **  
** **Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!** **  
** **Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!** **  
** **Nathaniel: No more dares!**

 

Kim made a face. “Say what you will, my dares are amazing!” Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

“If by ‘amazing’ you mean,‘amazing at making a shape-shifting, animal akumas’, than sure.” **  
  
**

**Max: On your marks, get set...** **  
** **Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)**

 

The students in current time also laugh. **  
  
**

**Kim: Forfeiting already?** **  
** **Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.** **  
** **Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a...** **  
** **Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

 

Alya tapped her face with her finger. “Your know, that sentence makes a lot more sense now.” **  
  
**

**Alya: (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!”**

 

Alix jumped up. “YOU GAVE IT TO MARINETTE? THE GIRL WHO LITERALLY TRIPS ON AIR! AND SHE WAS HOLDING A BANNER. FOR GOODNESS SAKE, ALYA! ” Alya winced.

 

“Yeah that's was definitely a stupid idea.” Marinette scowled. “I feel insulted.” **  
  
**

**Max: On your marks, get set...GO!** **  
** **(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)** **  
** **Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**

 

“NOOOOOOO! Oh wait! Blonde to the rescue.” Alix sighed in relief.

 

“You do know it gets broken anyway, right?” Kim said as he crossed his arms. Alix frowned. 

 

“Whatever. Let me enjoy this moment.” **  
  
**

**Adrien: Need any help?** **  
** **Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.** **  
** **Adrien: Uh?** **  
** **Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)**

 

Everyone laughs, both at Adrien's obliviousness and Marinette’s clumsy slip-ups. **  
  
**

**Max: Last lap!** **  
** **Alya: Amazing at holding things?** **  
** **Marinette: (chatters)** **  
** **Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?** **  
** **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!** **  
** **Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

 

Alix copied the face Adrien was making on screen. Lila huffed. 

 

“Oh look at that, Chloé being a bitch.  _ Sooooooooo _ unexpected.” Chloé sank in her seat. **  
  
**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and gasps)** **  
** **(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)** **  
** **Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (Gasps)** **  
** **Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh…**

 

Alya shook her head. “Excuses, excuses.” She stopped smiling when she saw Alix’s somber expression, both on and off screen. **  
  
**

**Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this?** **  
** **Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

 

Alya sighted.  _ Now I'm the one making excuses.  _ “Alix I'm-” Alix frowned.

 

“You've got to pay attention to what I'm saying Alya,  _ forgive and forget. _ ” Alix smiled and Alya returned one in return, her mistakes forgiven and words forgotten. **  
  
**

**Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!** **  
** **Marinette: It was an accident!** **  
** **Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.** **  
** **Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

 

Lila began to speak but a look from Emma shut her up. **  
  
**

**Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)** **  
** **Marinette: Alix, wait!** **  
** **Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?** **  
** **Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**

 

“Time,” Alix muttered. “How ironic.” **  
  
**

**  
** **》Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.《**

**  
** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!** **  
  
**

**  
** **》Scene: Le Grand Paris.**

**After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom.《**

**  
  
**

“What did i say!?” Alya grinned smugly. Marinette made a face. “Uggh” **  
  
**

**Butler Jean: Bon appetit.** **  
** **(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)** **  
** **Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello?** **  
** **Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.** **  
** **Tom: Yes, I...** **  
** **Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!** **  
** **Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette)** **  
  
**

**  
** **》Scene: The Trocadéro.《** **  
  
**

**  
** **Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?** **  
** **Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!** **  
** **Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.** **  
** **Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**

 

Chloé flipped her ponytail. “Wow, what a drama queen!” Her classmates frowned at the  _ real  _ drama queen. **  
  
**

**Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad...** **  
** **(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**

 

Adrien snorted. “‘Time’, get it?” His classmates, including but not limited to Marinette rolled their eyes. **  
  
**

**Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.** **  
** **Tom: Ms. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.** **  
** **Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!** **  
** **Tom: She was listening to music.**

 

Alya cocked her head. “You know, that wasn't as weak as all of your other excuses.”

 

“I'll have your know my excuses are perfectly fine.” Marinette huffed. Alya giggled.

 

“One, even if it was true, I don't thing you should be proud of that fact. And two, you once told Ms. Bustier you were late because your cat ate your sweater. As far as I know you don't own a cat, unless you count Adrien, who is jut a teen dressing up in a BDSM cat-suit.” 

 

Adrien flushed as Alya smiled and crossed her arms, having proved her point.  **  
  
**

**(Timebreaker skates towards the students)** **  
** **Adrien: Run!** **  
** **(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)** **  
** **Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!** **  
** **Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!** **  
** **Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?** **  
** **Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)** **  
** **Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!** **  
** **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!**

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 

**  
** **(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!** **  
** **Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I'm messed up, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)** **  
** **Rose: Okay.** **  
** **Ladybug: Noooo!** **  
** **Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.**

Juleka facepalmed. “Rose, when an akuma appears, you  _ run. _ ”  _ I have to admit it….. _

“Sorry, I just…. couldn't help it.” Rose said timidly, fiddling with her fingers. 

_ …….Timebreaker was right.  _ Juleka sighed. “Oh well, people learn from their mistakes.” She hugged her classmate and blushed as she realized what she did. Thankfully Rose hugged her back. **  
** **Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)** **  
** **Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!** **  
** **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

  
  


**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)** **  
  
**

**  
** **(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)** **  
** **Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!** **  
** **Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?** **  
** **Timebreaker: Exactly!** **  
** **Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!** **  
** **Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.** **  
** **Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)** **  
** **Ladybug: Nooo!**

Alya groaned. “Go ahead,” she said. “ Just don't make it too long.” Marinette scratches her head in confusion. Her classmates follow suit. 

 

“Umm make what too long?” she asked, giving her best friend a blank stare. Said best friend raised a brow. 

 

“Aren't you going to make a speech about how dangerous it is to follow the akuma, and how I should hide?” 

 

Marinette sighed. “I've given up by now,” she said, earning a few laughs. “But seriously, you should be more concerned about your safety that a blog.”

 

Alya smiled sheepishly. “I will, and thanks for sparing me from a boring speech.”

**  
** **Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?** **  
** **Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go further back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!** **  
** **(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**

 

Marinette starts to curl up in a ball and tries to cover her ears. Her a actions go unnoticed by all of her classmates but one; Adrien. He knelt down so his mouth was at same level as her ear.

 

“Are you okay m’lady?” He asked, confused. Her reply was a shake of her head.

 

**Ivan: Ahhh!** **  
** **Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!** **  
** **(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

 

Marinette jumped into Adrien’s arms. He hugged her with the same force that's she hugged him. His arms wrapped around her slender frame was reminiscent of that day; that moment. But this time it was for comfort instead of protection. 

 

Everyone was silent. Some people cried. One of those people may have been Kim but he will later deny any rumors of such a thing. The episode went on because even Emma was tearing up. Chris, the helpful boyfriend he was, paused it. 

 

Through the silence rang out two words. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Marinette muttered something. Her words were muffled by Adrien’s chest and lost to the world. Until he asked, “What did you say?”

 

Marinette lifted her head, tear-streaked face revealed to the world. “I  _ said _ ‘don't apologize when don't mean it.’” She hiccuped and a trickle of tears ran down her cheek. 

 

Her classmates gasped at her sharp, uncharacteristic words and Adrien winced. Marinette continues. “Why do you always do that?” Adrien tried to answer. “I had to protect you, you're the one who fixes everything so-” She interrupted him. 

 

“Yeah sure, protect me. You protected me alright, but who protects you? Before I knew your identity, Chat and Adrien were one of the most important people to me. Now that I know you're both the same person, it makes it harder to face the fact that I might lose you just because someone was upset and had their feelings taken advantage of. Do you have  _ any  _ idea want it's like to see your partner,  _ your best friend,  _ disappear right in front of you?” Her voice cracked.

 

Adrien dropped his head, repeating the same word he spoke earlier.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He frowned at his words, frustrated. “I would say that I'll try to stopped but if I did....”

 

Marinette finished his sentence with a bitter smile. “You'd be lying. But you  _ should _ listen to what I said to Alya; your safety is important too.” She paused and groaned. “What is with the people I care about, getting into trouble?”

 

Everyone laughs, despite the somber tension.

 

Adrien grinned, “Come on, I'm not as bad as  _ Alya! _ ”

 

The laughs continued until Alya started talking.

 

“Okay one, ……..”

 

As the talking went on in the background, Marinette and Adrien shared a smile. And then another hug. And a few “I love you”s. And some blushes when they remembered they weren't alone. And some laughs when Alya complained about how Adrien replaced her as Marinette’s best friend. And some more jokes with their classmates to make  _ them _ feel better. Eventually, Emma continued the episode and the class, with lifted hearts, continued to watch.

**  
** **Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!** **  
** **Ladybug: Go ahead and try!** **  
** **Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!** **  
** **(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)** **  
** **Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

 

Gasps resounded through the audience.  

 

“You actually went back in time?” Kim yelled, eyes blown wide in awe.

 

Alix whooped. “You guys could draw stuff, copy LB, make goop, be a rock monster, make people look like you and do crazy stuff with perfume but I'm the only one who can TIME TRAVEL. Hell yeah!” **  
  
**

**Chloé: Whatcha got there?** **  
** **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!** **  
** **Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.** **  
** **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.** **  
** **Timebreaker: My watch!** **  
** **Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!** **  
** **(Chloé breaks the watch)**

 

Multiple groans were heard in the audience. “Aww come on!” **  
  
**

**Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!** **  
** **Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!** **  
** **Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!** **  
** **Adrien: Time to transform.** **  
** **Marinette: Who are you?** **  
** **Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**

A few people giggled at Marinette inspecting…. well herself. Marinette was one of them. After all, it was pretty funny.  **  
** ****

**Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**

 

“You can sense yourself?” Tikki looked around until she spotted the speaker; Louis. 

 

“Yes a kwami can sense another kwami as long as it's not dormant. I guess since there were 2 of me, it counted as two different kwamis which was why I could sense myself.”

 

Louis beamed and then asked another question. “What's a kwami’s form of dormancy?”

 

Tikki smiled. “A dormant kwami is when a kwami is inside of the Miraculouses. It's like we're sleeping. We only wake up when our chosen touches us.”

 

Louis started to talk but Emma interrupted him. “We've got like 22 episodes left, not including this one. Now's not the time to ask questions. You can ask mom when we get home.”

 

Louis held his tongue, disappointed.

**  
** **Marinette: Crazy!** **  
** **Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!** **  
** **Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...** **  
** **Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

 

Alya laughed. “Yeah, I wonder how.” 

 

Adrien laughed with her. “That  _ was _ pretty crazy.” 

 

Marinette laughed with both of them. “Our  _ life _ is ‘pretty crazy.’” **  
  
**

**(The two Timebreakers meet each other)** **  
** **Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!** **  
** **Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

 

Adrien sighed. “You know what, that makes a lot more sense now.” Marinette patted his cheek. 

 

“It ok  _ chaton,  _ it's all this past.” Adrien noticed her accidental pun and and laughed, leaving his 

girlfriend confused and worried about his sanity. **  
  
**

**Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!** **  
** **(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?** **  
** **Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.** **  
** **Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!** **  
** **Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!** **  
** **Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!** **  
** **(They start to fight.)** **  
** **Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.** **  
** **Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!** **  
** **(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)** **  
  
**

**  
** **》Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her.《** **  
  
**

**  
** **Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.** **  
** **Tom: It's all good.**

 

Marinette sighed. “For once an akuma  _ helped _ me. Phew, That was a close call.”

 

Tikki giggled. “Once you learn the hard way, it's easier to avoiding such a mistake. So even if you did fail, you would've still learned your lesson. That's the important thing.”

**  
** **Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...** **  
** **Tikki: Mission accomplished.** **  
** **Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!** **  
** **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!**

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 

**  
** **》Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.《**

**  
** **  
** **Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!** **  
** **Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...** **  
** **Timebreaker 1: …...we'll have enough to go back in time together….** **  
** **Timebreaker 2: ….And get our watch!**

 

Chloé shivered. “That's so creepy how they...” 

 

Nathaniël finished her sentence. “....finish each other’s sentences? Yeah it is.”

 

**One could laugh as** **  
** **Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!** **  
** **(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)** **  
** **Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!** **  
** **Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?** **  
** **Ladybug 2: Thanks!** **  
** **Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.** **  
** **Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!** **  
** **Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?** **  
** **Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

 

The room soon became a madhouse. If it was possible for outsiders to hear them (in a pocket dimension) one would've most definitely questioned the sanity of the occupants of the room. 

 

Alya lay breathless on the ground and, between giggles, managed to speak.

 

“You are so hopeless!”

 

A few more of his classmates managed to comment on his reaction to two Ladybugs, but Adrien remained unnerved. Two Ladybugs was worth it.

**  
** **Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!** **  
** **Timebreaker 2: I'm down.** **  
** **Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

Chris laughed. “Dude, they fall  _ all the time _ !” **  
** ****

**(The Timebreakers skate away)** **  
** **Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?** **  
** **Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time.** **  
** **(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)** **  
** **Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?** **  
** **Ladybug 2: Of course!** **  
** **Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)** **  
** **Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)** **  
** **Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!** **  
** **(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)** **  
** **Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!** **  
** **(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)** **  
** **Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!** **  
** **Ladybug: Now!** **  
** **(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**

 

Despite the fact that he experienced this in real life, Adrien was bouncing in his seat with exhilaration. He wasn't the only one. Alya, Chloé and a few others were in the same state. Marinette shook her head at the other teens. Of course they'd get excited over two Ladybugs. 

**  
** **Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)** **  
** **Alix: Huh?** **  
** **Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (Gives Alix the watch)** **  
** **Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.** **  
** **Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.** **  
** **Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.** **  
** **Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.** **  
** **Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (Swings away)** **  
** **Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

 

Adrien smirked and looked at Marinette, ready to brag. Her finger cut him off. When their eyes meet, she kept eye contact with him for a few seconds and rolled her eyes. 

 

“You were right.” Adrien whooped.

 

“But….. I fell for your  _ before  _ you said it so…...” He gasped

 

“Noo!” He cried. “Just let me enjoy this moment!” Marinette giggled. “Fine.”

**  
** **Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

 

Chloé rolled her eyes. “What a drama queen.” This time everyone agreed with her. **  
  
**

**  
** **》Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.《**

**  
** **  
** **Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?** **  
** **Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.** **  
** **Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.** **  
** **Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!** **  
** **Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.** **  
** **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)** **  
** **(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)** **  
  
**

**  
** **》THE END《**

 

When the episode was over everyone got up a stretched before Emma could say “Five minute break.” She, however, said it anyway. 

 

“Phew, That was a really hectic episode.” Marinette whined as she stretched here arms over her head and cracked her knuckles and neck. Adrien followed suit. “Agreed.”

 

Chloé was eating a cucumber sandwich when Emma walked up to her. She frowned at the girl, who ignored said facial expression. 

 

“You should apologize to Alix.” She continued before Chloé could interrupt. “I saw you hunch over every time you insulted her on screen. C'mon, give it a try.”

 

Chloé’s eyes dropped to the ground, staring at her shoes. “I don't know how to apologize.” she mumbled in time soft voice that was unlike her.

 

Emma smiled when she processed the fact that Chloé could apologize.  _ But she needs help.  _ Emma looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Nathaniël, who  was walking towards the buffet table. When he saw Emma and Chloé at his destination, he abruptly change direction. When a slim hand with a surprisingly strong grip grabbed his own hand. All he could think was “ _ Too late.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, you know the drill. Sorry! But I just recently cleared my schedule and have a plan. I'm going to post every other week So the next episode will be uploaded between May 18 or 20. Now I shall leave you with a slight cliffhanger for two weeks. Mwahahaha! 
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I’m evil.


End file.
